Got you under my skin
by Al'Kiwi
Summary: Lightning avait tout pour être heureuse... tout. Sauf une pointe d'exotisme, ce quelque chose que seule une autre personne pouvait lui apporter.
1. Chapter 1

**Well well Soldiers !  
Voici la première partie d'un OS qui m'est apparu comme une illumination divine xD**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

**Kiwi**

* * *

**Obsession**

Lightning se tenait droite comme un « i », ses muscles tendus, debout devant le bar qui séparait sa cuisine aménagée et moderne de son grand salon. Les poings serrés, elle foudroyait une jeune femme à la peau mate du regard. Cette dernière, loin de se démonter face à l'électricité ambiante qui pesait sur l'espace qui les séparait, croisait les bras d'un air provocateur.

- Un problème Sunshine ?

- C'est le cas de le dire.

La jolie brune lui décocha un sourire carnassier et sarcastique.

- Je vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal !

Si Lightning n'avait pas fait preuve d'un énorme self-control et surtout, si elle avait eu son arme à portée de main, elle n'aurait pas hésité à la dégainer. Les mots, elle n'aimait pas ça, surtout quand elle se disputait avec Fang. Le corps à corps avait toujours été son point fort. Et la Pulsian le savait parfaitement.

- Ne cherche pas ton _gunblade_ des yeux.

Le sergent qu'elle était, glissa sur sa répartie, ne le relevant pas.

- Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- … Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ?

Fang décroisa ses bras et perdit son sourire, son regard se faisant dur et déterminé. Lightning bien qu'en colère et réticente à la moindre prise en traître de son adversaire, marqua un temps de surprise à ces yeux d'émeraude qui lui firent manquer un battement. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'approche comme ça. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle la regarde comme ça. Mais la brune continuait d'avancer dans sa direction. Elle contourna le fauteuil en cuir noir et posa ses mains à plat sur le bar de chaque côté du corps du soldat aux cheveux roses pâle. Elle n'établit aucun contact physique, sinon visuel. Leurs yeux se fixaient comme si en cet instant tout se jouait dans cet affrontement silencieux et tendu. Fang avait l'air plus déterminée que jamais à aller jusqu'au bout et Lightning, immobile, sentait le souffle de sa respiration sur sa joue. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dessin, pas besoin qu'on lui explique la situation. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver et en avait envie au moins autant qu'elle le redoutait. Elle entrouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais ne put sortir un son, sinon un soupir rendu court par les battements furieux de son cœur. Il fallait qu'elle se recule. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il fallait qu'elle détourne le regard… elle allait se perdre. Les centimètres qui les séparaient étaient presque indécents et malsains.

Ses pensées s'agitaient, ses sens se décuplaient et ce fut la voix grave de Fang ainsi que son accent si particulier qui la ramena sur terre, lui procurant un frisson d'une intensité jamais égalée. Non… Jamais elle n'avait été électrisée juste par des mots, juste par un regard de jade qui exprimait des sentiments auxquels elle ne voulait pas s'abandonner.

- Je vais le faire…

Lightning ne put répondre. Elle était définitivement perdue. Elle vit Fang se pencher. Elle la vit rétrécir inexorablement cet espace qui séparait encore leurs visages. Elle la vit, mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'une douce paire de lèvres s'emparait des siennes. Un contact appuyé, chaste et pourtant, loin d'être innocent. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là… tout aurait dû s'arrêter là, à vrai dire. Mais quand la langue de la Pulsian glissa sur la chair sucrée des lèvres de Lightning, celle-ci entrouvrit la bouche par réflexe pour expirer la marque de désir qui s'emparait d'elle. Un souffle qui pénétra dans la gorge de Fang, la faisant sourire et poursuivre ce qu'elle avait commencé. Sa langue loin d'être sage, trouva bon d'aller chercher son homologue pour danser un slow torride et intime. Aucune autre partie de leur anatomie ne se touchait, la brune lui faisant comprendre qu'elle _seule_ pouvait lui faire perdre pied par un simple baiser. La température grimpait, tandis qu'une boule de chaleur se formait au creux des reins de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Dieu qu'elle n'aimait pas cela… Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours refoulé, toujours dissimulé au fond d'elle-même venait d'exploser. Fang serait sa perte. Et cela avait vraiment commencé une semaine et demie plus tôt.

[…]

Oui, tout avait commencé ce fameux jour de début de printemps, alors que le temps était encore frais et le ciel gris. Lightning venait de rentrer de patrouille et en avait profité pour faire un saut au quartier général de la Garde Civile pour remettre son rapport et échanger les politesses d'usages avec son supérieur. Supérieur qui lui servait accessoirement de copain depuis près de huit mois maintenant. Elle était une femme droite et rangée il était réservé et au moins aussi froid qu'elle. Ils allaient bien ensemble, tout le monde s'accordait sur cette idée. Grand, brun et ténébreux, il portait un nom qui lui allait à merveille : Noctis. Côtes à côtes, ils formaient un couple à la beauté irréelle et sans pareille… Mais, leurs qualités ne s'arrêtaient pas à cette simple remarque superficielle. Leurs exploits sur le champ de bataille étaient connus de tous. La rapidité de Lightning associée à la dextérité du brun faisait des ravages parmi les rangs ennemis.

Leur relation avait débuté tout naturellement, tellement d'ailleurs que la jeune femme était bien incapable de s'en souvenir. Noctis était gentil, beau, fort… Mais oui, il y avait un 'mais', un 'mais' qui s'était posé ce fameux jour quand en rentrant chez elle au volant de sa voiture de sport, elle avait trouvée une forme assise sur le palier de sa petite maison. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de s'approcher pour reconnaître cette peau outrageusement découverte et bronzée, sans parler du sourire éclatant et malicieux qui lui fut servi à son arrivée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu contempler cette figure tentatrice, ce regard de jade, ce grain de beauté qui soulignait son œil droit comme la touche finale d'une œuvre d'art, et ce corps qui semblait avoir été sculpté par les anges eux-mêmes. Fang était magnifique et le savait. Alors que Lightning sortait de son véhicule, la Pulsian l'avait dévisagé, la regardant se relever avec grâce. Si elle possédait un charme exotique, son soldat préféré avait quant à elle un charme solennel, un charisme irréel et une beauté fatale. Sa démarche droite, ses jambes longues mises en avant par son mini short et la cape écarlate accrochée à son épaule gauche qui retombait sur ses hanches. Elle n'avait pas changé, ses galons ornaient toujours son uniforme et son corps fin et élancé la faisait rêver, remontant à la surface de son esprit des sentiments jamais réellement oubliés.

- Hello Sunshine !

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?

La brune sentit son sourire s'élargir, provoquant une réaction indescriptible dans l'estomac de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu devras me le dire au moins une fois de plus !

- Hum.

- C'est comme ça !... J'aime te voir me résister, ricana-t-elle malicieusement en accordant un regard entendu à son adversaire.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir compris son sous-entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et bien… souffla-t-elle, avec toi on entre toujours dans le vif du sujet sans détour ! T'as pas changé. Tu aurais pu me dire 'Oh Fang, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir après un an et demi loin de toi !' … non ? Roooh… Sunshine ! Détends-toi un peu !

- …. Ca faisait longtemps.

Fang sourit à nouveau et Lightning ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres durant une infime seconde.

- Et bah voilà ! Quand tu veux, tu peux !

- Hun.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux en gardant ton air froid et détaché, tu sais que je te comprends. Ne joue pas ce petit jeu avec moi !

- Certes, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : Que fais-tu ici ?

Fang posa une main sur sa taille tandis que l'autre allait se perdre dans sa chevelure brune, signe qu'elle était légèrement gênée.

- Je viens de revenir de Gran Pulse et… j'ai, disons… un petit souci de logement ! Je me demandais si ça t'embêterait pas de m'héberger le temps que je trouve un appart ! Je sais que le moindre logement immobilier ici est exorbitant et difficile à trouver, et…

- Oui, la coupa Lightning.

- Hein ? Qu.. ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses n'ajouta pas un mot devant le regard surpris et adorable de la brune et se contenta de la contourner et de sortir ses clés pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Tournant alors la tête, elle lui fit un petit signe pour qu'elle la suive, lui intimant d'entrer. Fang, sur le palier, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son déhanché avant qu'un sourire malicieux n'étire à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle la suivit, le cœur battant légèrement plus rapidement que la normale. Lightning la précédait de quelques pas la conduisant dans un salon moderne et design dont les couleurs dominantes se trouvaient être du blanc, du gris et du noir. Tout avait été décoré avec goût et soin que ce soit le canapé d'angle en cuir couleur ivoire qui faisait face à une table basse en verre opaque ainsi qu'à deux fauteuils de cuir noirs, ou encore l'écran plat incrusté dans le mur ainsi que les meubles bas laqués, surmontés de petits bibelots en verre aux formes étonnantes. Tout était parfait et correspondait à son caractère. Elle possédait une cuisine ouverte avec un bar en bois clair, précédés de trois sièges surélevés, ainsi que des tableaux pas trop tapes à l'œil en accord avec l'ambiance sobre.

- Je suis impressionnée, siffla Fang admirative.

Lightning lui indiqua d'un mouvement du menton un escalier en chêne.

- Les chambres sont en haut. Il y a deux toilettes, un en bas et un à l'étage. La salle de bain est également là haut…

- Ooooh on dort pas ensemble ? Fit semblant de se plaindre la brune. Ca aurait pu nous rappeler de bons souvenirs quand on se serrait autour du feu pour aller sauver Serah !

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses croisa les bras.

- Tu as trois options.

- Hum ?

- La chambre d'ami, le canapé ou la rue.

- La première proposition m'a l'air plutôt honnête comparée aux autres !

- Bien, suis-moi.

- Oui, Sunshine !

Lightning poussa un petit soupir amusé alors qu'une ombre de sourire éclairait son visage. Cette simple vision ravie Fang qui savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour ré-apprivoiser son frigide soldat. Elle avait beau se montrer distante et intouchable, depuis qu'elles avaient voyagé ensemble, elles étaient amies. Elles étaient liées à jamais. Elles se connaissaient tellement bien qu'elles auraient pu parler l'une à la place de l'autre. Leur culture et leur naissance étaient peut-être foncièrement différentes voire opposées, mais avec le temps, elles avaient surmonté cela.

Le couloir était sobre, décoré de quelques cadres et de deux plantes vertes. Lightning qui la devançait fit basculer une porte sur ses gonds.

- Ta chambre.

Fang s'avança et regarda l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Waouh ! Lit deux places ! J'ai bien fait de choisir cette option plutôt que la rue !

Le sergent esquissa un nouveau sourire, plus franc.

- La salle de bain est au bout du couloir, les toilettes à droite et ma chambre en face. Et avant que tu dises quelque chose… non, tu n'as pas le droit d'y entrer.

- Pfeu !

Fang était tout sourire et en profita pour frôler le soldat en entrant dans la pièce, laissant le bout de ses doigts effleurer sa taille. Ce contact étrange, fit rebondir le cœur de Lightning qui crispa la mâchoire imperceptiblement. Mais malgré cet essai louable, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour lui résister entièrement quand le parfum sauvage et épicé de la brune agressa pour la première fois depuis des mois ses sens olfactifs. Dieu que cela lui rappelait des souvenirs… Ce parfum, cette odeur unique, était gravée dans sa mémoire à jamais. Elle avait beau cru l'avoir oublié quand la Pulsian était retourné à Oerba, il n'en était rien. Elle sentit son corps se réchauffer à leur nouvelle proximité et ne comprit pas le sentiment de manque quand Fang s'éloigna d'elle pour aller poser sa longue lance écarlate à double tranchant sur le lit et faire le tour du propriétaire. Au fond d'elle, elle retint un grognement énervé et frustré. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle ne comprenait pas cette foule de sensations exaltantes que la jeune guerrière lui apportait. Ces sensations qui lui avaient manqué au vue des réactions excessives de son corps. Son esprit faisait un travail immense pour empêcher le moindre tressaillement.

- Tu peux rester ici, finit-elle par dire.

- C'est vrai ? Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce qui me dérange ?...

Fang laissa lui échapper un rire cristallin.

- Tu me connais un peu trop bien, Sunshine ! Fit-elle malicieusement en se rapprochant à nouveau d'elle.

- Hum. C'est parce que tu es très expressive…

- Pas tant que ça, songea-t-elle. En vérité tu es observatrice ! (elle marqua une pause coulant un regard en coin à sa nouvelle colocataire) avoue que tu n'as d'yeux que pour moi !

Lightning sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas, mais résista vaillamment pour croiser nerveusement les bras et prendre un air faussement contrarié.

- Fang. Quand tu auras fini tes conneries, tu me tiendras au courant.

- Ooooh allez ! Je plaisantais… quoique.

- Fang, grommela-t-elle de nouveau, exaspérée.

Pour toute réponse la maîtresse de Bahamut partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Rire que Lightning se surprit à apprécier. Fang lui avait manqué…

- Bon ! Pour me faire pardonner, je nous fais la cuisine ce soir ! Ca te va ? Je suis plutôt douée, je ne t'empoisonnerai pas, si c'est ce que tu te demand…

- Désolée, j'aurais bien aimé, mais ce soir je ne mange pas ici. Tu peux te faire ce que tu veux.

- Quoi ? Tu m'abandonnes déjà ?

Fang remarqua immédiatement le changement d'attitude de son amie à sa façon de froncer ses sourcils comme si elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ce sujet avec elle.

- Non… enfin si. J'ai un dîner ce soir.

- Oh ?

- Oui, ce soir nous fêtons nos huit mois de relation avec Noctis.

A l'entente de cette nouvelle la Pulsian se crispa légèrement. Elle ne savait pas que Lightning était en couple surtout depuis autant de temps. Cela l'énerva et contrairement à son soldat qui ne comprenait pas ses réactions actuelles, elle, elle savait exactement pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Et cela lui coûtait de le reconnaître surtout qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver, mais elle était jalouse. Mortellement jalouse.

- Noctis ? Articula-t-elle comme si de rien n'était, serrant tout de même les mâchoires.

- Oui, mon lieutenant en chef.

- C'est bien, se força-t-elle à dire en souriant. Je suis contente pour toi. Je désespérais que tu trouves quelqu'un avec ton caractère de chacal !

- Hé !

Fang ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement à la tête vexée de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- Je rigole, Sunshine. Passe une bonne soirée ! Je suppose que tu ne rentres pas ce soir ?

- Je sais pas. On verra.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal à l'aise de parler de ça avec la brune ? Pourquoi rien que le fait d'évoquer Noctis devant elle, l'énervait ? Pourquoi… était-elle gênée ?... Et surtout, pourquoi les réactions nonchalantes et légères de Fang, lui donnaient-elles cette envie de la secouer ?... Elle aurait voulu voir quelque chose dans son regard. Quoi, elle ne savait pas. De la colère ? De la frustration ? De la jalousie ?... Peut-être. Quelque chose autre que son sourire amical qui allait dans son sens et l'encourageait dans sa relation.

Et pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? Entre Noctis et elle, tout allait bien… Tout avait toujours été bien. Un peu trop même… Huit mois qu'ils étaient ensemble… huit mois qu'elle… ne ressentait rien en vérité. Cette grande vérité la frappait alors que sa température avait tendance à grimper juste à cause de la proximité de la brune. Noctis ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir cette décharge d'adrénaline, ce danger, cette crainte… Ils étaient sortis ensemble parce qu'ils s'entendaient bien, parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux vingt-cinq ans et que selon le point de vue de la société c'était un âge où il fallait se ranger. Ils l'avaient fait, même si elle réalisait que cela ne lui avait rien apporté. Elle appréciait sa présence, ses remarques intelligentes. Ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de parler beaucoup, lui n'aimant pas particulièrement s'étendre sur des sujets futiles. Elle ne le lui avait jamais reproché, ne pouvant le blâmer alors qu'elle se savait identique en tout point. Voilà, c'était leur plus gros problème : ils possédaient le même caractère. Ils étaient d'accord sur tout, notamment sur le fait de faire passer leur travail avant leur relation. C'en devenait platonique et insignifiant. Il ne la faisait pas vibrer par un simple mot, par un simple surnom : _Sunshine_.

- ning ?

Un doigt claqua devant son nez, la faisant sursauter.

- Cocoon à Lightning ! Tu me reçois ?

Elle cligna des yeux en plissant le nez, contrariée de s'être ainsi faite surprendre dans ses pensées.

- Pardon ? Je réfléchissais. Tu disais ?

Fang rit.

- Il te fait tellement rêver ton homme que tu ne m'écoutes plus ?

- Non ! Se défendit-elle plus abruptement que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu, faisant hausser un sourcil à son vis-à-vis.

- Oh euh… Okay !

- C'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que je crois ? Fit Fang malicieusement.

- Et depuis quand tu reprends mes répliques ?

- Sens-toi honorée, Sunshine ! Sens-toi honorée ! Bon… (elle se passa une main dans les cheveux) c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais t'emprunter ta salle de bain. J'ai eu une longue journée et ce voyage m'a épuisé. Je peux t'emprunter ta douche ?

Lightning lui fit un signe de la main.

- Les serviettes sont dans le premier tiroir de la commode.

- Merci Light, répondit Fang en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue déviant expertement vers le bas de sa mâchoire. Je te souhaite de passer une bonne soirée ! T'en fais pas pour moi, je trouverai de quoi m'occuper !

Et sur ces mots, elle disparut, laissant une Lightning dont la couleur écarlate de ses pommettes n'était certainement pas due à la température ambiante. Elle porta une main à hauteur de son visage, effleurant l'endroit où les lèvres de la Pulsian s'étaient posées. Cela ne faisait même pas un quart d'heure qu'elle était là et elle recommençait à la chercher. Cette histoire risquait de mal finir…

Elle secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place avant de fermer la porte de la chambre de la brune et d'aller s'enfermer dans la sienne. Là, elle s'assit sur son lit, perturbée. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait vécu huit mois de relation avec Noctis sans jamais se poser de question. Jamais. Et il suffisait qu'elle arrive, elle, son sourire et son parfum pour chambouler son quotidien. Tout ça en lui annonçant joyeusement qu'elle avait besoin d'un toit pour un certain temps. Lightning poussa un long soupir en retirant sa veste militaire pour aller se changer et mettre quelque chose de moins officielle et de plus passe partout. En regardant ce qui composait son dressing, elle songea que jamais Noctis ne lui avait fait de véritable remarque sur son physique. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de véritable compliments, ne s'était jamais montré taquin et malicieux comme… comme Fang.

Elle jeta son t-shirt à travers la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser. Il fallait qu'elle la sorte de sa tête. Mais alors qu'elle essayait de la chasser vainement, une phrase qu'elle avait surprise lors d'une conversation entre Vanille et Serah lui revint en mémoire : « Je trouve que Fang et Lightning s'entendent vraiment bien. J'ai rarement vu ma sœur aussi expressive et calme avec quelqu'un ! ».

Vanille avait rit en répliquant « Et je crois qu'il en va de même pour Fang. Elle a beau être extravertie et sans complexe, je ne l'ai jamais vu s'accrocher autant à quelqu'un rien que pour l'embêter ! »

« Et moi je n'ai jamais vu autant de patience chez Lightning en ce qui concerne quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

« Il faut dire que titiller Lightning est un peu la seconde Tâche de Fang, il semblerait ! »

Lightning revint sur terre. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, est-ce que cette discussion avait un quelconque sous-entendu ? Elle était grande et loin d'être idiote. Elle savait parfaitement que les phrases de la brune étaient mûrement réfléchies et laissaient peu de place au doute… mais faisait-elle ça par réel intérêt ou juste pour la voir craquer ?

Elle fut tirée de ses nombreuses pensées par un coup frappé à sa porte.

- Light ? Je peux entrer une seconde ?

Le soldat tourna la tête, se rendant compte qu'elle était en sous-vêtements.

- NON !

- Hé ! Mais…

- Attend, je te dis.

- Okay okay…

Elle attrapa le t-shirt qu'elle venait d'envoyer valser en quatrième vitesse et l'enfila avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt (son cœur aussi d'ailleurs) en découvrant une Fang dans son plus simple appareil, seulement vêtue d'une serviette qui dissimulait sa poitrine et à peine le haut de ses cuisses. A cette vision enchanteresse où les cheveux humides de la brune lui retombaient en cascade autour du visage et dont l'odeur d'amande douce parvenait à ses narines, Lightning déglutit difficilement. Okay… là, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans son cerveau. Elle détourna les yeux.

- Fang, fais quelque chose, mais couvre toi.

- Oh c'est bon hein ! J'ai rien que tu n'as pas !

- Certes, concéda-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux accoutrée ainsi ?

- Je voulais te demander où était le sèche-cheveux !

- Tu aurais pu chercher… il est dans le tiroir sous l'évier.

- Okay merci !... Mais, tu faisais quoi toi ?

Lightning se retourna, regardant distraitement son dressing.

- Rien.

- Tu cherchais une tenue pour ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas. De toute façon Fang n'attendait pas de réponse, sachant qu'elle avait visé juste. Elle entra donc dans la chambre de Lightning, toujours vêtue seulement d'une serviette pour s'asseoir sur son lit au drap de satin rouge. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Tout était blanc, rose très pâle et écarlate. Un lit à la couverture rouge, contrastant avec des oreilles et une doublure du drap blanc. Deux des murs étaient de la même couleur de nacre, faisant angle avec un autre d'une couleur chaude. Et le tout était accompagné de deux tables de chevets en sipelli, une essence de bois exotique sombre. Il y avait également deux photos posées sur une commode à sa droite. Une de Lightning et Serah, et une autre où ils étaient tous les huit avec Snow, Vanille, Hope, Sazh et Dajh. Leur fine équipe…

Elle fut surprise de n'y voir aucune photo du dénommé Noctis mais ne fit aucune remarque.

- Je vais t'aider à choisir ta tenue, ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton fort. Laisse-moi regarder !

- Fang… grommela l'intéressée.

- Mais oui, je sais, je te rends service ! Pas besoin de me remercier !

- Non, je pensais plutôt que tu ferais bien de t'habiller…

Fang qui inspectait les piles de vêtements tourna la tête dans la direction de son sergent avec un sourire en coin et un air faussement blessé.

- Tu essaies de me dire que je devrais avoir honte de mon corps ?

Lightning ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de chercher ses mots qui s'emmêlaient dans son cerveau.

- Non…non. Tu es très bien…

- Héhé !

Elle réalisa qu'elle se moquait d'elle.

- Arrête de chercher des compliments gratuits…

- Je ne m'en lasserai jamais ! Ricana-t-elle.

[…]

La sonnette d'entrée retentit alors que Fang cuisinait tranquillement en sifflotant l'air d'une musique connue. Elle tendit l'oreille et baissa le feu, posant son ustensile sur le comptoir pour aller ouvrir. S'essuyant distraitement les mains, elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et abaissa la poignée, découvrant un grand brun aux yeux d'ébène vêtu d'un costume noir et chic. Ses cheveux hérissés étaient retenus pas du gel et sa mâchoire légèrement carrée renforçait l'air sérieux et ordonné de ses yeux en amande. Il était beau. Terriblement charismatique à vrai dire. Elle comprenait pourquoi Lightning l'avait choisi malgré tout…

Il haussa un sourcil à la vue de la brune qu'il ne connaissait pas, son bouquet de roses toujours dans les mains.

- Tu dois être Noctis ? Fit-elle.

- Hun… Oui. Et vous êtes ?

- Une _amie_ ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire qui sonnait légèrement faux.

Elle se dégagea juste assez pour le laisser entrer.

- Tu peux entrer, je l'ai faite belle pour toi.

Il ne répondit rien et elle songea qu'il était encore moins loquace que son sergent favori. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Elle non plus ne pensait pas cela possible. Elle referma la porte derrière lui et l'accompagna jusqu'au salon. Là, ils se stoppèrent tous les deux à l'unisson à la vision de Lightning descendant les escaliers. Leurs souffles se coupèrent elle était magnifique. Habillée, -pour la première fois- d'une robe noire fendue sur le côté, elle portait des talons haut et un léger maquillage sombre donnant une profondeur encore inégalée à ses yeux cobalt. Fang sentit son cœur battre furieusement. Certes, elle avait choisi la tenue mais ne l'avait pas encore vue dedans. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses avait l'air embarrassée et mal à l'aise malgré l'incroyable aura qu'elle dégageait en cet instant.

Pour une fois, la Pulsian fut heureuse d'avoir la peau sombre, dissimulant ainsi ses pommettes qui s'embrasaient alors que son regard avide dévorait tout son corps. Des jambes parfaites, un physique à tomber et un charme qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Lightning, tout simplement.

Devant le silence pesant et le manque de réaction des deux bruns présents dans le salon, le sergent prit la parole :

- Ca ne me va pas, c'est ça ?

- Si, fit Noctis.

- Tu es magnifique, Sunshine, répondit en même temps la Pulsian.

Lightning rougit au compliment de son amie, tandis que Noctis tiquait au surnom qu'il venait d'entendre. Il coula un regard à la brune qui fixait toujours sa petite copine, et, bientôt future fiancée, comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, mais sa présence le contrariait. Pire, l'énervait. Elle était là, splendide, avec un sourire évocateur. Elles semblaient proches. Pourquoi en avait-il jamais entendu parler ?

Il tendit les fleurs à la jeune femme aux cheveux roses alors que Fang s'esquivait pour retourner dans la cuisine, les laissant tous les deux. Elle se pencha sur son steak qui commençait sérieusement à prendre des couleurs. Soupirant profondément, elle le sortit du feu en restant tout de même focalisée sur la conversation au salon. Ils échangeaient des mots à voix basse jusqu'à ce qu'il lui indique qu'il avait mal garé sa voiture et qu'il l'emmenait dans un restaurant au centre-ville. Lightning le suivit en déposant les fleurs sur la table basse. Mais, juste avant de sortir elle tourna la tête, surprenant le regard émeraude qui la regardait partir. Cet instant dura une fraction seconde, mais elle sentit son cœur s'emballer alors que la profondeur de ses yeux la faisait chavirer. Fang articula silencieusement un « Bonne soirée, Sunshine » du bout des lèvres, qui lui fit mal. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se détourna légèrement à contrecœur. Pourquoi ressentait-elle ce malaise et cette impression de ne pas être à sa place ?

Fang regarda la porte se fermer, elle se retrouvait seule. Le silence alentour répondait au vide qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur. Elle regarda son steak légèrement trop cuit. Elle n'avait plus faim. Elle reposa la poêle sur le feu à présent éteint et s'accouda au comptoir. Son cœur bondissait furieusement dans sa cage thoracique lui rappelant douloureusement le but qu'elle s'était fixée en venant ici. Elle n'était pas revenue pour trouver du boulot, trouver un appart ou un copain…non, elle était revenue juste pour elle… Pour la revoir. Pour passer du temps avec elle. Elle était loin d'imaginer qu'elle avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour ce genre de choses. Jetant un regard las sur le salon elle décida de fouiner un peu. Se redressant, elle contourna le canapé pour atteindre la commode en bois sombre qui soutenait les bibelots en verre et l'ouvrit. Il y avait toutes sortes de CD, DVD et quelques livres épais. Intriguée, elle en prit un en se rendant compte que c'était en réalité des albums photos. Elle était surprise de découvrir que Lightning portait de l'intérêt aux photos papiers au lieu de les conserver sur son ordinateur comme tout le monde. Elle tourna la première page, découvrant une belle écriture légèrement inclinée : « Année 01, Après la Chute ». Année qui représentait leur retour à la civilisation après toutes les aventures qui les avaient rassemblés. Et comme pour illustrer ses pensées, elle ne trouva que des photos de leur groupe. Elle sourit en en découvrant une qui avait immortalisé un moment entre Hope et Vanille en train se chamailler. Leurs visages étaient rayonnants. C'était juste avant qu'ils ne commencent à sortir ensemble il y avait trois ans de cela. Aujourd'hui ils formaient un couple heureux et s'étaient finalement établis à la cité d'Academia dans les monts Yashas où le jeune homme menait un groupe de recherche scientifique malgré ses 19 ans. Il était un génie reconnu. Fang allait souvent leur rendre visite, heureuse de voir sa petite sœur si épanouie.

Elle tomba ensuite sur des photos de Serah et Snow, elle rit en remarquant les petits post-it accrochés. En les lisant, elle reconnut la même écriture qu'à l'ouverture de l'album. Lightning critiquait l'imbécilité de Snow, tout en reconnaissant quand même sa droiture. Ses petits commentaires personnels étaient très instructifs pour la brune qui découvrait un côté tendre à son soldat. Elle rit une dernière fois, mais alors qu'elle allait le refermer, elle tomba sur une photo en portrait d'elle-même. Une feuille pliée faisait office de marque page. Elle l'ouvrit, son cœur battant légèrement plus rapidement que la normale. Encore une fois l'écriture légèrement penchée du soldat lui apparut.

« _Fang… j'écris pour ne pas oublier. Pour ne pas oublier de la manière sauvage dont nous nous sommes rencontrées. De la manière dont tu m'as suivi pour me calmer et me ramener à la raison alors que je ne pensais qu'à me battre en solitaire._

_Tu m'as souvent énervée, mais au fond je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je crois que j'aimais bien partager ces moments avec toi. Il a toujours été facile de parler avec toi, de me tenir à tes côtés. Tu ne m'as jamais forcé à quoique ce soit et pourtant tu sais presque tout de moi, comme si tu pouvais sentir et appréhender mes réactions. Aujourd'hui, nous avons tous repris notre route séparément, et c'est bien ainsi. Pourtant… tu me manques_. »

La Pulsian lut et relut ce petit mot. Elle savait qu'elle était tombée sur quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais du lire et que si Lightning le savait elle la tuerait certainement pour faire disparaître les preuves. Cependant, c'était plus fort qu'elle, son dernier mot lui donnait une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac, comme si un vol de papillon avait décidé d'y élire domicile. Tremblante, elle tourna la page, ne découvrant que des photos d'elle, parfois seule, parfois en compagnie de Vanille. Elle ne savait même pas que ces photos existaient. Elle les découvrait avec un petit sourire touché. Finalement, elle referma l'album, consciente de sa curiosité déplacée alors que Lightning l'accueillait chez elle. Elle le rangea avant de refermer le placard. Se retournant, elle avisa le bouquet de rose offert par Noctis. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses les avait déposés sans même les mettre dans un vase. Fang poussa un léger soupir réprobateur. Certes, elle n'aimait pas le brun, mais sa propre affection pour la nature et tout ce qui était vivant lui dictait de remédier à la situation. Elle partit donc à la recherche d'une vase qu'elle remplit d'eau avant d'enlever le plastique entourant les fleurs et de les immerger partiellement. Une fois satisfaite, elle déposa le vase sur la table basse et s'affala dans le canapé après avoir récupéré la télécommande.

[…]

Quand Lightning rentra, la première chose qu'elle entendit fut un léger bruit en provenance du salon. Elle regarda furtivement l'heure à l'horloge électronique de l'entrée : minuit trente-deux. Fang était-elle encore debout à une heure pareille ?

Elle se déchaussa, enleva la légère veste qu'elle accrocha à la penderie avant de pénétrer dans le salon. La télévision était allumée et éclairait partiellement la pièce. Elle s'avança et découvrit que la brune s'était endormie dans son canapé, emmitouflée dans une petite couverture. Un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'accroupissait face à elle. Elle était complètement détendue et ainsi, sans son regard malicieux habituel, elle la trouvait presque angélique. Presque. Elle tendit la main et s'arrêta juste avant de la toucher. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Etait-ce raisonnable ? Son esprit lui criait que non alors que son cœur qui battait à couvrir le bruit de la télévision réchauffait tout son corps par l'afflux sanguin. Elle poursuivit son geste et remit une des mèches brunes de Fang en place. Cette dernière réagit faiblement au contact en grommelant légèrement. Elle était adorable.

Lightning récupéra la télécommande et éteignit son écran plat. Le silence envahit soudainement la pièce. Elle entendit alors la respiration légère et régulière de son vis-à-vis. Rien à voir avec celle de Noctis dont elle avait l'habitude. Celle-ci était étrangement apaisante. Elle s'approcha de nouveau de Fang et chuchota son prénom :

- Fang… tu peux pas dormir là, tu vas prendre froid. Fang.

La brune ouvrit doucement les yeux. Les cligna une première fois, puis une deuxième, découvrant le visage dont elle rêvait quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Light ?...

Elle reçut un petit sourire et un regard qu'elle aurait qualifié de doux.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?... Je croyais que tu devais pas rentrer.

- Oui, je croyais aussi. Comme quoi.

- Ca va pas ?

- Ca va très bien. Allez, suis-moi. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre, ça m'ennuierait que tu tombes dans les escaliers.

Un petit rire qui la ravit lui répondit. Fang repoussa la couverture avant de se lever. Ce fut à cet instant précis que Lightning remarqua encore une fois la légèreté de sa tenue. A croire que c'était une habitude chez elle. La brune s'était habillée pour la nuit et elle ne portait qu'un shorty noir accompagné d'une brassière de la même couleur. Autant dire… pas grand-chose. Cette remarque lui créa à nouveau une boule de chaleur au creux des reins. Une boule de chaleur honteuse qui lui donnait envie de se rapprocher un peu plus de la Pulsian ensommeillée. Elle la suivit dans les escaliers, ses yeux descendants nonchalamment sur ses hanches. Elle se donna une gifle mentale. A quoi pensait-elle ?

Elle accompagna Fang jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette dernière se laissa retomber sur son lit et s'emmitoufla dans sa couette tout sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça ?

- C'est parce que tu es là.

- Tch. Dors bien.

Lightning se détourna pour retourner dans sa propre chambre quand une voix parvint à ses oreilles.

- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Quoi ?

- Moi, fit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

- …

- Je viens de changer complètement d'environnement, je risque de faire des cauchemars. Tu ne voudrais pas me laisser toute seule, n'est-ce pas ?... J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais rentrée pour ça.

Lightning croisa les bras en laissant lui échapper un petit soupir blasé.

- Tu es assez grande pour dormir toute seule à vingt-six ans, Fang.

- Selon qui ?

- … Laisse tomber.

Et sur ces mots elle se détourna et ferma la porte derrière elle. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle fut dans sa chambre qu'elle laissa lui échapper un petit soupir saccadé. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ?... Et elle… Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ?... Elle se changea et enfila un t-shirt ainsi qu'un short pour la nuit avant de se rendre à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et se démaquiller.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, enfin détendue et propre, elle faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque en découvrant la brune dans son lit. Elle lui tournait ostensiblement le dos, lui ayant laissé de la place pour qu'elle vienne se glisser à ses côtés. Elle déglutit mais ne dit rien. Elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Quand Fang avait une idée en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Elle souleva donc le drap et s'allongea de son côté du matelas. Tout comme la brune, elle lui tourna le dos pour ne pas se laisser tenter. _Tenter_ ?... Elle grimaça. Son esprit s'éparpillait. Mais alors qu'elle fermait les yeux en se disant qu'elle n'allait pas beaucoup dormir, un bras chaud se glissa autour de sa taille alors qu'un corps venait se coller contre son dos. La chaleur revint au galop. Lightning se crispa instinctivement.

- Fais de beaux rêves, Sunshine, souffla une voix à son oreille alors que le front de Fang se déposait contre sa nuque.

Le soldat songea durant une infime seconde à répondre « Comment tu veux que je dorme ? » quand elle sentait tout son corps réagir au contact de celui de la Pulsian. Contact d'ailleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais autant désiré qu'en cet instant. La moindre de ses cellules semblaient s'enflammer comme réclamant à ses membres une dose supplémentaire, un geste de plus, une décharge électrisante. Lightning serra les dents pour refouler la frénésie qui prenait possession de ses pensées.

Une demi-heure s'écoula lentement avant que Lightning ne finisse par se laisser aller. Allongée à présent sur le dos, Fang avait réussi à atterrir dans ses bras. Les yeux fermés, elle appréciait la jonction de leurs corps. Tout était parfait. Le silence et la nuit les enveloppait comme un doux manteau dissimulant une relation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Respirant lentement, elle avait même fini par passer son bras autour de la taille de la brune allongée à moitié sur elle, sa tête au creux de son cou. Leurs corps délicatement entrelacés les ravissaient toutes les deux, au point que le léger souffle de Fang sur sa peau à découvert lui fit expirer un petit soupir appréciateur. La brune sourit malicieusement, ne dormant pas comme le sergent le croyait.

- Tu aimes ça, Sunshine ?

Lightning grommela en détournant la tête.

- Dors.

- Huuuum… J'ai plus trop envie. J'ai une autre idée, ricana-t-elle.

- Qu-quoi ?...

Fang, toujours à moitié allongée sur elle, profita de sa position dominante pour aller effleurer du bout du nez, la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis alors que sa main gauche se glissait sous son t-shirt, pour découvrir une peau douce et chaude tendue élégamment par sa fine musculature. Tout restait léger et délicat, bien qu'explicite quant à ses intentions, elle laissait le choix à Lightning. Le choix de la repousser tant qu'il était encore temps. Mais voyant qu'elle se laissait faire, Fang s'enhardit et décida de laisser tomber le baiser esquimau pour faire ce dont elle avait envie depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Elle embrassa sa gorge découverte à plusieurs reprises, laissant sensuellement ses lèvres se promener sur chaque parcelle de peau accessible. Et ceci couplé aux mouvements de va et vient de sa main qui remontait tendrement le long de son torse pour atteindre sa poitrine, elle sentit le corps du soldat lui répondre. Lightning se cambra légèrement malgré toute la retenue mentale dont elle faisait preuve. Cette réaction fit sourire de toutes ses dents la Pulsian. Elle était en train de gagner. Sa belle guerrière était en train de lui céder, ou du moins son corps le faisait.

Ses lèvres remontèrent sans arrêter leur travail pour remonter jusqu'à sa joue. S'approchant lentement de la zone qu'elle voulait atteindre, elle déposa dans un premier temps un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Lightning ouvrit les yeux. Malgré la pénombre de la chambre, elle distinguait clairement le regard rieur de jade au dessus d'elle. Dieu qu'elle aimait cette expression farouche et avide qu'il lui transmettait. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé avec une telle profondeur, un tel désir et une telle affection. Elle comprit à sa façon de la regarder comme si elle était une pierre précieuse qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal.

- Fang… murmura-t-elle.

Cette dernière sourit en répondant à l'implicite demande de la maîtresse d'Odin. Elle se pencha et scella leurs lèvres. Un baiser appuyé qui les fit frissonner autant l'une que l'autre. Un contact qui malgré la volonté de Lightning prit une tournure de non-retour. Ce fut elle qui céda et alla chercher la langue de sa partenaire, à son plus grand plaisir. Au moins elle ne serait pas la seule à faire le travail. Et la jeune femme aux cheveux roses ne regretta pas, car la sensation que Fang lui procura alla au-delà de ses espérances. Leurs langues se touchaient, se découvraient, s'entrelaçaient. Le souffle vint à manquer, l'oxygène devenait un concept abstrait et pourtant elles continuaient jusqu'à s'asphyxier. Leur désir ne s'assouvissant pas alors qu'elles haletaient. Fang finit par lâcher prise, mais ne perdit pas le temps de se reculer pour mordre la peau tendre de son cou, y imprimant une marque profonde de dents. Cette délicieuse douleur fit gémir Lightning qui griffa les côtes de la brune qu'elle tenait toujours par la taille, lui procurant un frisson d'excitation. Leurs réactions mutuelles électrisaient l'autre, poussant leur jeu toujours plus loin. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent encore et encore alors que leurs gestes se faisaient plus aventureux. Lightning aida même la jeune femme à la peau mate à approfondir leur échange en penchant sa tête d'un quart de tour sur le côté pour lui laisser mener leur danse. Se retirant gentiment, elle la sentit sourire tout contre ses lèvres, leurs souffles ne faisant qu'un.

- Tu es splendide, Lightning.

Ces mots firent battre son cœur plus rapidement. Elle avait beau tenter de résister, elle ne pouvait refouler ses sentiments quand Fang la regardait avec ce feu dévorant au fond de ses prunelles d'émeraude. Elle attira la maîtresse de Bahamut à elle, la faisant se rallonger sur son corps pour aller perdre sa tête dans ses cheveux d'ébène qui sentait son shampooing à l'amande douce. Leurs deux odeurs se mélangeaient. Leurs corps se moulaient parfaitement l'un avec l'autre comme s'ils avaient été faits dans le seul but de se retrouver. Lightning poussa un petit soupir en se laissant bercer par son parfum qui l'enveloppait pour la protéger de tout ce qui les entourait.

Fang la serra contre elle avec bonheur. Elle avait peut-être bousculé les choses ce soir mais cela faisait quand même quatre ans qu'elle attendait ce moment. Quatre ans qu'elle s'était contentée de la courtiser avec ses sous-entendus plus que douteux et des contacts à répétitions. Mais, il lui avait suffit d'apprendre que son soldat ne lui appartenait plus entièrement pour la pousser à l'action. Fini les sous-entendus…

Et elle était contente d'avoir osé le pas. Cette nuit était sienne, cette nuit elles la partageaient à deux. Doucement, elle déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue de la maîtresse d'Odin en lui murmurant à l'oreille « Dors Sunshine, je reste là. ». Elle la sentit se détendre en restant le front appuyé contre son épaule. Fang esquissa un petit sourire avant de se mettre à chanter à mi-voix une berceuse de Pulse pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Lightning écoutait sa voix cristalline en silence, se perdant dans une histoire racontant le courage des chasseurs d'Oerba lors des grandes chasses dans les Steppes Arides. Cela parlait du danger auquel ils étaient exposés et leurs veillées le soir autour du feu pour fêter leur victoire. Dans une voix ensommeillée, elle murmura :

- Tu… es… une chasseuse ?

Fang termina sa chanson en frottant son nez au creux de son cou.

- Oui. Une grande chasseuse… et tu es ma proie.

[…]

Fang émergea lentement dans des draps de satin rouge. Elle s'étira paresseusement, peu surprise d'être seule. Elle avait sentit Lightning bouger deux heures plus tôt mais n'avait pas eu la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle bailla tout en ramenant le drap sur son corps et en se tournant vers le coussin de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses à la recherche de son odeur. Les yeux à moitié ouverts, elle tomba sur un morceau de papier plié laissant entrevoir son nom. Elle dégagea son bras gauche, tatoué juste en dessous de son épaule et le tendit pour recueillir le petit mot comme s'il s'était agit de quelque chose de fragile. Elle le déplia avec délicatesse, songeant que décidément elle aimait l'écriture très littéraire de son soldat.

_« Je suis partie au travail, je rentrerai tard, je suis de service jusqu'à ce soir._

_J'ai acheté des croissants et du jus de fruit pour toi. Je sais que t'aimes bien ça._

_Je te souhaite une bonne journée, Fang._

_PS : Serah et Snow passent ce soir, évite d'être en serviette ou en petite tenue._

_Lightning. »_

Un petit rire lui échappa alors qu'elle relisait le mot de la maîtresse d'Odin. L'attention particulière quant à son petit déjeuner la touchait particulièrement. C'était sa façon à elle de lui dire qu'elle avait passé une bonne nuit et ne lui en voulait pas. Elle se recoucha, la feuille toujours dans les mains et un sourire éclatant illuminant son visage.

[…]

Lightning au même moment, était loin de pouvoir paresser au chaud au fond de son lit. Elle était postée à l'entrée sud de Bodhum et avait pour tâche de surveiller les allées et venues des commerçants en vue du grand festival du printemps qui devait avoir lieu à la fin de la semaine. Etant sergent, elle surveillait mollement les cinq soldats sous ses ordres qui vérifiaient les papiers d'identités des nouveaux arrivants, ses pensées dérivant sur sa nuit en compagnie de la sulfureuse Pulsian. Elle regardait dans le vague, visualisant encore le grand frisson qu'avait provoqué leur échange, et elle sursauta en entendant une voix dans son dos.

- Tu as l'air dans les nuages, Farron.

Elle se retourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés. Un homme portant quelques galons de plus qu'elle se postait à ses côtés avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il était plus grand qu'elle, plus baraqué aussi. Ses muscles très voyants et sa carrure de catcheur faisait de lui quelqu'un que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'intimidant. Mais Lightning n'avait pas peur de lui. Au contraire, son visage se fendit d'un petit sourire en le reconnaissant. Il avait été son mentor à son entrée dans la garde civile et elle le respectait plus que n'importe qui.

- Tu rêvais ?... Et tu oses te qualifier de Soldat ?

Il rit, l'entraînant légèrement à sa suite. Mais elle reprit rapidement son sérieux malgré la tendresse qu'il percevait dans sa voix. Elle monta son bras à la hauteur de sa poitrine et lui rendit le salut militaire dû à son rang plus élevé en inclinant la tête vers l'avant.

- Veuillez m'excuser, lieutenant. Les tours de garde n'ont jamais été ma vocation.

Il rit de plus belle en croisant ses bras dans son dos, observant les va et vient des touristes qui affluaient pour l'occasion.

- Heureusement que le tien est terminé pour aujourd'hui, fit-il en lui mettant une petite pichenette sur le front pour l'obliger à se redresser de sa position de salut.

Elle recula d'un pas, étonnée.

- Terminé ?

- Oui, le Capitaine Amodar réclame ta présence au QG pour un débriefing de ta dernière mission en forêt. Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il t'aurait proposé pour une élévation de grade… Entre toi et moi, tu penses bien que j'ai appuyé sa demande.

- Mais… Lieutenant… Je…

- File, Farron ! Ne m'oblige pas à te coller au trou pendant deux jours pour refus d'obéissance.

Elle sourit légèrement en le saluant de nouveau.

- A vos ordres mon Lieutenant. Et… Merci.

Il inclina la tête et prit sa relève alors quelle grimpait dans le véhicule de service et le faisait démarrer d'un coup rodé du poignet. Le moteur ronronna et elle prit la direction du centre ville pour se rendre à la base militaire de la Garde Civile. Assise derrière son volant, coincée dans les bouchons sur le périphérique, elle avait tout le temps de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé, mais aussi de penser à Fang et sa soirée avec Noctis. Quand elle revoyait ce qui s'était passé au restaurant, un élan de honte l'envahissait. Tout le long du repas, elle n'avait pensé qu'à la brune qu'elle avait laissé seule chez elle et plusieurs fois son petit ami avait du la rappeler à l'ordre en lui demandant si elle l'écoutait. Petit ami qui avait tout organisé pour qu'ils passent la soirée tous les deux. Et elle, elle s'était rendue compte que sa présence lui importait peu. Elle le voyait plus comme un supérieur que comme un amant. Celle qu'elle voyait comme une amante n'avait pas des yeux de jais mais vert océan.

Elle visualisait parfaitement la scène qui s'était déroulée la veille. La tragédie qui avait provoqué son retour à son propre appartement. Tout s'était passé tellement vite : Ils sortaient ensemble du restaurant, et, lorsqu'il voulu lui prendre la main elle avait retiré la sienne par réflexe. Il l'avait regardé surprit. Et il avait vu dans ses yeux qu'elle l'était tout autant que lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ?

- Rien… rien. Je ne me sens juste pas très bien.

- C'est ma faute c'est ça ?

- Non ! Tu n'as rien fait.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais comme si je n'existais pas depuis le début de la soirée ? C'est cette femme ? Cette… Pulsian, cracha-t-il.

Lightning avait froncé les sourcils dangereusement à cette réplique emplie de mépris.

- Ne parle pas de Fang comme ça ! Je te l'interdis. Elle mérite le respect comme toutes les personnes ici présentes.

- Elle vient de Gran Pulse, je te rappelle.

- Et alors ?... Je ne vois pas le problème. Je ne te savais pas si raciste. Tu me déçois.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

- Calme-toi, Noctis, fit-elle froidement.

- Que je me calme ? C'est la meilleure celle la…

Tout en se disputant, ils étaient arrivés sur le parking, et profitant qu'il n'y ait personne dans les alentours, le brun plaqua la jeune femme aux cheveux roses contre la portière de sa berline noire de collection. Elle expira un soupir de douleur.

- Noctis !

- Qui est cette fille ?... Il a fallu qu'elle arrive et qu'elle foute en l'air notre relation ! Que t'a-t-elle fait ? Elle t'a lavé le cerveau ? Hurla-t-il.

Lightning ne perdit pas son sang froid malgré la douleur qui s'exerçait sur son bras. Il était plus fort et plus musclé qu'elle. Mais elle avait un avantage certain. Elle avait affronté sur Gran Pulse des créatures bien plus imposantes que lui, et avait appris auprès de Fang, comment chasser des monstres dont la force pouvait vous briser un membre en utilisant seulement deux doigts. Elle attendit donc l'instant où il s'approcha d'elle pour lui envoyer son poing au creux de l'estomac, le faisant se plier en deux. En suivant elle profita de sa position de faiblesse pour lui assener un coup sur la nuque qui le fit tomber lourdement à plat ventre, sonné. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui dit :

- Pour notre bien à tous les deux, nous devrions faire une pause dans notre 'relation'. Et Fang n'a rien à voir là dedans quoique tu en dises.

Elle récupéra son téléphone portable dans sa veste de costume taillée sur mesure et chercha dedans un numéro qu'elle ne possédait pas sur son propre mobile. Numéro qu'elle trouva rapidement. Il était dans les derniers contactés. Elle décrocha et attendit à peine deux secondes avant qu'une voix masculine ne se fasse entendre. Le majordome de Noctis.

« Fred, pourriez-vous venir le plus rapidement possible à l'adresse que je vais vous indiquer ? »

« Tout de suite, Miss Farron. »

[…]

Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à conduire sa voiture de fonction vers son bureau pour voir le Capitaine Amodar en sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait près de quatre-vingt dix pourcents de chance qu'elle tombe également sur Noctis. Après tout, il était le lieutenant en chef chargé de la préfecture de Bodhum ainsi que de sa zone touristique. Elle poussa un profond soupir en passant les grilles du portail électronique du garage de la Garde Civile. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi peu ravie d'être convoquée à cet endroit.

Elle gara sa voiture et avisa immédiatement à quelques mètres de là la berline noire du grand brun. Elle poussa un petit soupir elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à l'affronter. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. Elle verrouilla le véhicule et se dirigea vers l'accueil où elle donna les clefs à une jeune recrue aux cheveux étrangement bleus qui répondait au nom de Yuj. Il lui sourit en la saluant poliment.

- Sergent Farron ! Le Capitaine vous attend dans son bureau, vous aurez besoin de votre dossier sur les créatures métalliques de la Zone-C. Apparemment, le Lieutenant en place là bas aurait signalé du mouvement depuis votre dernière patrouille.

- Merci, Yuj.

Il sourit pour toute réponse en lui tendant le porte-document qu'il avait d'ores et déjà préparé. Elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit, parcourant du regard son propre rapport pour se rafraîchir la mémoire puis le referma en se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Amodar. Elle marchait vite, peu encline à traîner en sachant que Noctis l'attendait sûrement. Elle passa devant son bureau : vide. Il n'y avait donc que deux possibilités : soit il avait été envoyé sur le terrain, soit il se trouvait dans l'office du Capitaine.

Elle inspira profondément et frappa à la porte. Une voix qu'elle connaissait bien, lui intima d'entrer. Ce qu'elle fit en saluant immédiatement.

- Ah Farron ! Content de vous voir !... Je vois que votre rapidité d'intervention n'est encore une fois pas à critiquer.

- Merci mon Capitaine, répondit-elle humblement.

Elle se redressa et sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Deux yeux de jais, postés dans un coin de la pièce la dévisageaient avec insistance. Noctis.

[…]

Fang pendant ce temps en avait profité pour sortir visiter Bodhum et faire deux ou trois courses pour le repas du soir. Son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans le lit de Lightning. Elle-même n'en revenait pas d'avoir franchi ce pas, mais surtout que la jeune femme l'ait laissé faire. Mieux, elle avait senti son désir réciproque. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'homme qui la suivait depuis un moment alors qu'elle achetait quelques légumes pour l'accompagnement. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il l'aborda, qu'elle réagit finalement.

- C'est la première fois que je vous croise ici, miss !

Elle croisa les bras, déjà exaspérée par ce qui allait suivre.

- Certainement oui.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?

- Je pense que ça se voit, répliqua-t-elle.

- Oh, je vois. Vous venez de Pulse !

- Gran Pulse, le corrigea-t-elle sèchement.

- Une terre sauvage à la hauteur de votre beauté.

Donnant les quelques pièces au marchant qui lui tendait sa poche de courses, elle poussa un profond soupir en se retournant vers le châtain qui continuait de lui servir un baratin lourd qui commençait à l'énerver.

- Ecoute, mec. C'était très sympa de discuter avec toi, vraiment. Mais sache que je sais parfaitement ce que tu as en tête, et c'est non.

- Mais…

Elle leva la main pour le faire taire avant de le foudroyer de ses yeux verts si déstabilisants.

- Alors… Attend que je réfléchisse… (elle marqua une pause pour mesurer son effet) Non, je ne veux pas te revoir. Non, je ne veux pas te donner mon numéro, et non, je ne suis pas intéressée. J'oublie quelque chose ou ça y est, j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions ?

Il la regarda bouche-bée. Elle esquissa un sourire navré.

- Oh et sache une chose… Je joue dans le même camp que toi, alors pas la peine de me poursuivre pour me forcer tout de même la main, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi.

Ses yeux s'arrondir un peu plus lui donnant un air encore plus idiot que précédemment. Voyant qu'il ne trouvait rien à répondre, elle décida de pousser la malice jusqu'au bout et de le saluer sur un « Sur ce, Bonne journée ! » avant de se détourner pour finir son petit tour du marché de Bodhum. Elle était plutôt fière de son coup et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de la tête qu'il avait tiré à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle raconte cette anecdote à Vanille dès qu'elle pourrait l'avoir au téléphone.

[…]

Plus tard dans la journée, quand Lightning sortit du quartier général de sa faction, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Moralement parlant, elle était épuisée. Certes, elle avait évité l'affrontement direct avec Noctis même s'ils avaient tout de même dû parler. Il lui avait demandé au détour du couloir d'une voix profonde dissimulant la trace du moindre sentiment « On est en pause, si je comprends bien ? ». Question à laquelle elle avait répondu par une autre : « Selon toi, qui accepterait de sortir avec un homme violent ? » avant de le planter pour aller s'enfermer dans son propre bureau. Là, elle avait cru pouvoir souffler, seule en sans ordre de mission précis, avant de se rendre compte de tous les dossiers en retard qui l'attendaient. Dieu qu'elle n'aimait pas tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à de l'administratif… elle aurait dû rester à surveiller l'entrée sud de Bodhum. Là, au moins, elle aurait pu se frotter à un minimum d'action, même si ça ressemblait plus à des verbalisations qu'à des combats contre des Béhémoths.

En montant dans sa voiture dont le design avait de quoi faire rêver ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens, elle esquissa un petit sourire à la pensée de celle qui l'attendait certainement à son appartement. Elle mit le contact alors qu'une paire de phares halogènes couronnés de DEL immaculées et blafardes donnant l'impression que l'avant de sa voiture avaient des yeux félins et étirés très ingénieusement maquillés, éclairaient le bitume devant elle. La puissance du moteur lui donna un frisson alors que pour une fois, elle décidait de ne pas respecter les limitations de vitesse. Ses larges jantes en aluminium se mirent en mouvement progressivement et elle sortit de la caserne sous les regards habitués de ses collègues.

Tout le long du trajet, elle conduisit sportivement, prenant plaisir à pousser son véhicule qui lui répondait docilement sur les périphériques extérieurs. Connaissant la route, elle avait tendance à se perdre dans ses pensées, son instinct la ramenant automatiquement chez elle. Et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle sentait une boule se former au creux de son estomac alors que ses mains devenaient moites. Se rendant compte que tout cela correspondait à des manifestations du stress, elle rit légèrement ne sachant pas si c'était à cause de ses nerfs à fleur de peau ou tout simplement qu'elle essayait de se changer les idées. Elle, Lightning Farron, le sergent le plus décoré de Bodhum, héroïne de Cocoon et ayant reçu la médaille d'honneur suite à ses exploits, était stressée à l'idée de rentrer chez elle et de se retrouver seule avec Fang. C'était la meilleure. Pourtant, elle se sentait également étrangement bien. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi… _vivante_ et attentive à tout ce qui l'entourait.

[…]

Lightning ralentit et se gara devant le pas de sa porte avant de s'extraire de son véhicule et de le verrouiller sans même y penser. Dans une dernière inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle poussa sa porte d'entrée. Immédiatement une bonne odeur de cuisine frappa son sens olfactif. Elle ferma la porte, se déchaussa avant de pénétrer dans le salon où la table avait été mise pour quatre personnes comme lors des grands jours. Assiettes noires, nappe immaculée et couverts en argent. Le tout accompagné de verres à vin et de flûtes de champagne. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses déposa son arme ainsi que son holster sur le canapé avant de s'approcher de la brune qui sifflotait un air de musique qui passait à la télévision en fond sonore. Elle gérait plusieurs plats qui cuisaient sous ses yeux, embaumant la pièce d'une odeur délicieuse qui fit gronder l'estomac du soldat, lui rappelant douloureusement qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner.

- Ca sent bon.

Fang se retourna avec un sourire éclatant, s'arrêtant dans son fredonnement.

- Welcome home, Sunshine !

L'intéressée lui accorda un petit sourire en retour en pénétrant dans l'espace réservé à sa cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

- Héhé ! C'est un secret !

Lightning haussa un sourcil devant le regard pétillant de la Pulsian qui semblait s'amuser de sa curiosité. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil discret sur les deux casseroles ainsi que la poêle couverte qui dégageait une senteur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Fang rit en récupérant une cuillère en bois et en la plongeant dans la sauce qui chauffait à petit feu. Elle la retira et la présenta à son vis-à-vis en soufflant légèrement dessus pour refroidir le liquide.

- Goûte.

Lightning s'approcha alors que la brune levait la cuillère à hauteur de son visage. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, ses yeux azurs ancrés dans ceux de son opposante, qui lui amenait l'ustensile à ses lèvres. Fang attendit quelques secondes avant de finalement le retirer et observa le visage du sergent qui esquissait un petit sourire appréciateur.

- Tu es plus douée que ce que je ne le pensais.

- Et encore, tu ignores nombres de mes talents, ricana-t-elle, pesant son sous-entendu.

- Tch.

Mais alors que Lightning allait se détourner, elle vit la brune s'approcher vivement et ne comprit ce qu'elle faisait que lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue effleurer le coin de ses lèvres.

- Hein ?

- Tu avais de la sauce à cet endroit là.

- Qu….

Leurs visages encore terriblement proches faisaient s'emballer le cœur de la maîtresse d'Odin qui ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas et elle ne pouvait détourner le regard, absorbé par l'océan d'émeraude tranquille qui la captivait au point qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Elle était prise au piège. Son cerveau n'analysait plus la situation, comme incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes face au boucan que faisait son cœur terrorisé, à la simple idée de ce qui allait suivre. Et, encore une fois, elle se retrouvait sans défense face à ses propres désirs. La Pulsian, si proche faisait naître en elle, un feu qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Un feu qui la dévorait. Et soudainement, ce fut comme si les pôles magnétiques de leur planète avaient décidés de laisser tomber le nord et le sud pour se concentrer sur leur visages qui s'attiraient comme des aimants. Une gravitation si forte, que toute la bonne volonté de Lightning pesait misérablement dans la balance de la résistance. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent comme elles s'étaient cherchées la nuit dernière, leurs langues se redécouvrirent, se jaugèrent alors que Fang avait laissé tomber sa cuillère pour saisir le soldat par la taille et la rapprocher de son propre corps qui réclamait le sien. Leurs esprits se déconnectèrent de la réalité, alors que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Ce fut la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui les fit se séparer brutalement, essoufflées. Lightning leva les yeux, rencontrant ceux de Fang. La réalité la frappa alors comme une douche froide, et une vague de gêne l'envahit tandis qu'elle quittait la cuisine rapidement.

- Je vais ouvrir.

Fang ne répondit rien et ramassa la cuillère par terre qu'elle déposa dans l'évier avant de prendre une éponge pour nettoyer le carrelage blanc. De loin, elle entendit la voix de son soldat préféré ainsi que celle de sa petite sœur et de son fiancé.

- Lightning ! S'exclama Serah en serrant sa grande sœur dans ses bras.

Immédiatement un sourire comme on lui en voyait rarement illumina le visage du sergent alors qu'elle prenait la jeune femme dans ses bras, profitant de son parfum fruité qu'elle adorait.

- Contente de te voir, fit-elle doucement.

Snow tout sourire dans le dos de sa partenaire, s'approcha en déposant sa main sur l'épaule décorée militairement de sa belle-sœur.

- Salut Sis' !

Elle releva ses yeux cobalt vers lui avec un sourire désabusé.

- Je ne suis pas encore ta belle sœur, Snow.

- Dans trois mois, ça sera le cas, Light, rit-il.

- Je ne m'y ferai jamais.

Elle s'effaça pour leur permettre d'entrer. Et tout comme elle, Serah fit remarquer la bonne odeur de cuisine qui flottait dans le salon et leur mettait l'eau à la bouche. A ces mots, Fang fit son apparition en riant, permettant à la plus jeune de faire un commentaire :

- Ah ! Je me disais aussi que c'était étrange d'être si bien accueillis ! C'est Fang qui a fait la cuisine, je suppose !

- Exact mini-Light, répliqua-t-elle dans un clin d'œil. Je seconde ta sœur là où elle n'est pas douée, c'est-à-dire, tout, mis à part les armes !

Cette pique fit rire les deux nouveaux arrivants et lui permit de recevoir en plus un regard foudroyant du sergent qui marchait à leur suite. Regard auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules insolent et un regard en coin. Lightning voulut répondre, mais n'en eut pas le temps, coupée par sa sœur dont la curiosité maladive venait de reprendre le dessus.

- Mais Fang, je ne savais que tu étais rentrée à Cocoon, je te croyais encore sur Gran Pulse avec Vanille et Hope !...

- A chasser le Béhémoth, plaisanta Snow en faisant référence à certains de leurs combats datant de leur visite sur sa terre natale.

- Hahaha, rit-elle, c'était encore le cas il y a deux jours, je viens d'arriver et Light, a très gentiment accepté de m'héberger le temps que je me trouve un appart.

- Oh Lightning, fit Serah ! C'est très gentil de ta part ! C'est la première fois que je te vois accepter une demande de ce genre !

A ces mots, un air embarrassé tira le visage du soldat alors qu'un sourire ravit étirait les lèvres de la Pulsian.

- Ah booon, Sunshine ? La titilla-t-elle, tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était ta première fois !

- Fang… Grogna-t-elle dangereusement à l'entente du sous-entendu.

Mais elle fut rassurée en voyant que les deux invités n'avaient pas relevé sa remarque. Du regard elle foudroya la brune en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle lui règlerait son compte plus tard.

- Hun… Et si on passait à table, proposa Lightning pour changer subtilement de sujet.

- Avec plaisir Sis' !

- Snow… soupira-t-elle.

- Tu t'y feras, j'en suis persuadé !

- Tu nous as préparé quoi, Fang ? Demanda Serah en s'asseyant poliment.

- Une spécialité de chez moi, et ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a rien de gras ou de mauvais, c'est très 'light', termina-t-elle en riant.

- Très 'light', reprit le soldat exaspéré en soupirant de lassitude, très drôle, Fang.

- Ooooh allez, souris, Sunshine, j'te promets que ça ne te fera pas de mal !

- Retourne à tes fourneaux…

[…]

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, chacun y allant de son anecdote pour égayer le dîner et faire la conversation. Snow leur raconta toutes leur péripéties en vue de l'organisation du mariage, notamment de la location de la salle pour la soirée, la liste des invités qui n'en finissait pas et ceux avec qui il fallait s'arranger des mois à l'avance (il faisait référence à Hope et à son implication dans son travail de chercheur). Ce ne fut que lorsque ils arrivèrent au dessert que Serah demanda innocemment comment allait Noctis.

- Hum. Bien, je suppose.

Lightning sentit immédiatement le regard de Fang se poser sur elle alors que sa petite sœur lui renvoyait des yeux ronds.

- Tu supposes ?... Vous ne deviez pas fêter vos huit ou neuf mois là bientôt ?

- Huit mois, exact.

Ses réponses sèches et courtes firent comprendre à la Pulsian qu'il lui fallait changer de sujet. Discrètement elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme à ses côtés pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle prenait les choses en mains.

- Je me suis toujours demandé quelque chose, fit Fang en faisant semblant de réfléchir, désolée si je te coupe, hein ! Mais je profite du fait de vous avoir toutes les deux côtes à côtes pour remarquer votre ressemblance frappante… C'est assez hallucinant ! Et donc, je me demandais, vous avez les cheveux roses pâles naturellement, ou bien… ?

Serah dévisagea sa sœur en riant, cette dernière toute aussi étonnée que sa cadette renvoyait un regard interrogateur à la brune qui signifiait clairement « C'est ça ton changement de sujet ou c'est juste pour te foutre de ma gueule ? ». Mais elle semblait extrêmement sérieuse.

- …Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?

- Non, non, je me pose vraiment la question !

Serah rit de plus belle à la tête que tirait sa sœur.

- C'est naturel, Fang. Tous les Farron ont cette étrange couleur de cheveux rose tirant vers le blond.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ma couleur de cheveux ?

- Huuum… j'dirais depuis que je t'ai rencontré ! J'ai toujours voulu voir ta tête le jour où je te poserai cette question ! Ricana-t-elle.

- Fang, tu es désespérante…

- Peut-être, fit-elle dans un sourire en coin, mais en attendant, j'ai gagné…

Lightning comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, n'en rajouta pas, commençant à débarrasser la table. Le soldat se contenta de lui souffler un « merci » quasiment inaudible à l'oreille en passant à sa hauteur avant de poursuivre son chemin. Ce simple mot, dit dans un soupir exclusivement adressé à elle, mit la Pulsian d'une étrange bonne humeur pour la soirée. Déjà que son moral était au beau fixe, rien ne pouvait plus lui retirer son sourire narquois qui aurait pu servir de modèle dans une publicité pour dentifrices.

Et la soirée ne faisait en réalité que commencer car Serah et Snow étaient venus pour une raison bien précise, l'ouverture des fêtes de printemps nocturnes de Bodhum. Fête qui se déroulait sur la plage près de la maison de Lightning, avec un spectacle holographique et des feux d'artifices rejouant la naissance du monde jusqu'à la chute de Cocoon et des six courageux L'Cie qui avaient sauvé le monde. Cette nouvelle fit rire Fang qui se permit de dire :

- J'espère que ma doublure est sexy parce que je vous rappelle que j'ai sauvé le monde avec classe !

- Fang, ne t'attribue pas tout le mérite, mon travail était remarquable aussi, renchérit Snow en riant.

Lightning soupira, amusée, en les regardant se chamailler gentiment. Elle-même et sa petite sœur marchaient un mètre derrière eux, profitant du fait d'être ensemble. Serah prit la main de son aînée en lui souriant.

- Light, tu ne peux rien me cacher !

- Hum ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Serah afficha une moue boudeuse qui fit sourire la plus grande des deux. Elle savait parfaitement que quand elle faisait cette tête là, c'est qu'elle allait lui exposer son point de vue et certainement lui faire des reproches. Lightning détendue et amusée, attendit qu'elle poursuive.

- Je te trouve très souriante.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, je dirais même… épanouie !

- Je vais être promue Lieutenant prochainement, annonça-t-elle.

- C'est vrai ? Oh ! Félicitation !

Fang qui écoutait distraitement ce qui se passait dans son dos, se retourna à l'unisson avec Snow.

- Félicitation de quoi ?

- Lightning va avoir une promotion au boulot !

- C'est vrai, Sunshine ? S'étonna la brune en écarquillant les yeux. Mais c'est super ! Pourquoi j'suis pas déjà au courant ?

Lightning se frotta la nuque avec un petit air gêné qui fit fondre son opposante.

- Vous savez… c'est pas encore officiel…

- Peut importe, reprit le fiancé de Serah, ce soir, j'te paye à boire pour fêter ça !

- On va au bar de Lebreau ? Demanda la plus jeune des Farron.

- Et comment ! En plus, on n'est pas très loin et elle l'a entièrement rénové ! Venez, fit-il en prenant la main de Serah dans la sienne et en induisant le mouvement.

Fang profita alors de ce moment où personne ne la regardait pour venir retrouver son soldat et faire se rencontrer leurs épaules en calquant son rythme de marche sur le sien. Lightning fit semblant de l'ignorer, regardant fixement devant elle et se concentrant pour que les battements de son cœur qui prenaient en puissance ne passe pas au travers de son thorax. Mais c'était sans compter sur la brune qui glissa ses doigts fins et longs au creux de sa paume, dissimulant cette jonction de leurs mains dans leurs dos. Elle entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de son sergent quelques secondes, le temps de se pencher et d'effleurer sa joue du bout des lèvres.

Lightning la repoussa et fronça les sourcils, plus perturbée que jamais en grognant un discret « Recommence et je te tue » auquel Fang répondit en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieur, faisant frissonner de désir la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- On en reparlera, c'est ça ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- M'approche pas.

- Ton corps semble dire le contraire, Light.

- Prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités.

Snow finit par se retourner et lancer par-dessus son épaule :

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à la traîne à vous disputer comme un vieux couple ?

Lightning étouffa un rougissement et donna un coup magistral à l'arrière de la tête de son futur beau-frère sous le rire mélodieux de Fang.

- Arrête de dire des conneries, Snow.

- Lightning ! S'outra sa cadette, arrête de l'abimer, ou alors frappe le autre part qu'à la tête, déjà qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose dedans…

Snow rit.

- J'ai cru que tu prendrais ma défense pendant un instant !

- Mais oui, chéri, rit-elle à son tour. Toujours, tu le sais bien.

Fang profita de l'hilarité générale provoquée par le couple pour passer son bras autour de la taille de son soldat préféré et l'attirer à elle. Cette dernière surprise lui renvoyait un regard de totale incompréhension qui la prévenait clairement que si elle disait ou tentait quelque chose, elle n'hésiterait pas à frapper.

- Et bien, 'chérie', toi non plus tu ne me défends jamais ! Pourtant nous sommes un vieux couple !

Serah et Snow rirent de plus belle, alors que Lightning lui envoyait son bras dans l'estomac avec assez de force pour la plier en deux et la faire reculer.

- Je préfère ne pas relever.

Fang rit à l'air profondément mal à l'aise qu'elle lisait dans le regard azur de son vis-à-vis. Elle ne se laissait pas de la chercher et de la titiller. Elle était tellement facile à faire réagir.

[…]

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installèrent tous les quatre à une table sur la terrasse extérieure surplombant la plage du bar d'une des meilleures amies de Snow, mais également l'unique femme de son groupe d'action, le NORA. Lebreau, brune, moyennement grande, voire légèrement petite, était aussi douée avec une mitrailleuse dans les mains qu'avec des ustensiles de cuisine. Son air rieur avait rendu son bar le « Thunder » très célèbre dans la région, et la jeunesse de Bodhum le remplissait chaque soir. En les voyant arriver, elle leur avait fait signe de s'installer, qu'elle les rejoindrait dès qu'elle aurait terminé de prendre sa commande en cours. Ce qu'ils firent en remarquant qu'ils seraient en plus très bien placés pour admirer le feu d'artifices en suivant.

Lebreau arriva quelques instants plus tard et leur sourit en leur demandant ce qu'ils comptaient boire.

- Allez-y, dites moi ! C'est offert par la maison !

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments, objecta Fang faisant rire la brune avec les cheveux attachés par deux baguettes en bois.

- Te connaissant Fang, tu prendras un cocktail _Tropical Sunshine_, comme d'habitude ?

- Bien vu, avec un supplément de Rhum si possible.

Lightning lui retourna un regard amusé en voyant qu'elle avait l'habitude prendre un cocktail portant son surnom. C'était assez inattendu. Mais étrangement, cela lui faisait plaisir de se rendre compte qu'elle faisait parti de son accoutumance.

- Je te prépare ça. Snow ?

- Vodka orange.

- Et la même pour moi, renchérit Serah.

Lightning allait à son tour prendre la parole pour commander quelque chose quand son biper de fonction se mit à sonner.

- Excusez-moi, fit-elle en se levant.

Hors de portée des oreilles de la table, elle décrocha son mobile en voyant s'afficher le numéro de l'un de ses supérieurs. Immédiatement elle comprit que sa soirée serait compromise.

[…]

Fang, toujours assise en compagnie de Serah et de Snow participait passivement à la conversation, son esprit restant focalisé sur Lightning à quelques mètres de là. Quand elle avait vu répondre à son portable, un élan de frustration l'avait traversé, on n'appelait jamais un soldat pour lui demander comment il allait, surtout quand il avait quitté son poste quelques heures plus tôt. Un appel de ce genre ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, on avait besoin d'elle et la Pulsian n'avait pas besoin de lire sur les lèvres de son sergent pour comprendre que dès qu'elle reviendrait, elle leur annoncerait qu'il faudrait qu'elle les laisse.

Elle la vit finir sa discussion et tourner à nouveau son regard vers eux. Ses yeux bleus azur exprimaient exactement ce que la brune craignait. Une mauvaise nouvelle.

Lightning arriva à leur hauteur et dit « Je suis désolée, je vais devoir vous laisser. Je viens de recevoir un ordre de mission urgent. » Se tournant ensuite vers Fang, elle lui dit de rentrer dès que le spectacle serait terminé et de ne surtout pas l'attendre pour aller se coucher. Cette dernière ne lui répondit rien, mais son regard brûlant lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait toujours compter là-dessus.

Cet échange silencieux brisé, elle voulut partir, mais à peine eut-t-elle atteint la plage, qu'une voix dans son dos l'appela. Se stoppant, elle se retourna son regard se posant sur la plus jeune des Farron qui lui courrait après.

- Lightning !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras alors que sa grande sœur posait son front contre le sien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- C'est injuste… à chaque fois que nous avons un peu de temps pour nous voir, il faut que tu partes. Tu travailles trop !

Un léger rire franchit les lèvres de la plus grande des deux.

- C'est le métier de soldat.

- Tu es une bourreau du travail, oui !

- Possible aussi…

- Mais Lightning…

- Oui ?

- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile… Fang a eu beau détourner la conversation pendant le dessert, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Noctis ?

Lightning serra légèrement la mâchoire. Sa sœur la connaissait trop bien.

- Rien de grave, je te rassure. Nous avons juste eu un petit différent.

- Rien d'autre ?

A ces mots, des images des choses indécentes que lui faisaient Fang défilèrent dans son cerveau, mais elle les chassa d'un revers de la main en souriant légèrement.

- Rien d'autre. Maintenant file rejoindre Snow avant que Fang ne le brise d'une répartie à laquelle il sera incapable de répondre.

Elle rit.

- Oui !

Lightning la regarda faire demi-tour et s'engouffrer à nouveau dans le bar avec un petit air fier. Serah avait tellement grandi en si peu de temps, elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle n'était plus la petite fille faible et pleurnicharde qui s'accrochait à sa cape en se cachant derrière elle. Non, elle était à présent une femme à part entière qui assumait sa féminité et son courage. A la pensée de ce qu'il venait de se jouer sous ses yeux, Lightning réprima un petit sourire. Sa sœur essayait de la protéger. C'était à la fois touchant et amusant. Elle était bien une Farron, le bonheur des autres passait avant le sien. Plus elle grandissait et plus elle lui ressemblait.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de pousser plus loin sa réflexion qu'une voiture de fonction flottante se posait sous nez. Elle reconnut Yuj au volant qui lui sourit en lui disant de grimper. Elle ne lui répondit pas, retrouvant son masque de glace approprié à sa condition de soldat en mission. Le vaisseau redécolla dès qu'elle attacha sa ceinture, pour démarrer et la mener à une vitesse impressionnante vers l'extérieur de la ville où l'on avait signalé un combat ardu avec des créatures métalliques. Le paysage nocturne défilait sous ses yeux. Océan de lumières, et magnifique spectacle mordoré.

Quand elle se posa, deux véhicules étaient déjà stationnés alors que différents groupes de soldats se battaient, brisant le silence de la nuit de bruits de fusillades. Mettant un pied à terre, elle reconnut immédiatement l'homme à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle qui fauchait ses ennemis à l'aide d'une grande épée plus large que la moyenne qu'il maniait à deux mains. Ce style de combat, cette posture : Noctis Lucis Caelum en personne.

Elle dégaina sa fidèle _Gunblade_ sans laquelle elle ne sortait jamais et vint prêter main forte au brun. Il la vit du coin de l'œil abattre un ennemi sur sa gauche pour le protéger avant de venir se placer dos à dos avec lui.

- T'es en retard !

- Je n'étais pas de garde.

Il décapita une créature sur sa droite.

- On peut s'expliquer ?

- Sérieusement, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment.

- Je ne voulais pas de ce qui s'est passé hier… j'ai perdu mon sang froid.

Elle ne répondit rien, changeant son arme en pistolet automatique pour faire feu sur tout ce qui bougeait et ainsi tenir leurs ennemis à distance.

- Je sais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne.

Il grogna en passant à l'offensive contre deux autres monstres qui tentaient de se rapprocher d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te prouver ma bonne foi ?

- Rien, Noctis.

- Hier soir… Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

Lightning changea encore une fois son arme en un tour de main pour la faire revenir à une épée standard et ainsi se rapprocher du brun et l'aider dans sa lutte.

- Me demander quoi ?

Se battant à une main, il libéra sa main gauche qu'il plongea dans la poche avant de son pantalon pour en retirer un petit coffret en velours noir. Petit boîtier qu'il envoya à sa coéquipière qui l'attrapa d'une main.

- D'accepter ceci.

Les yeux du sergent s'agrandirent de stupéfaction. Non… tout mais pas ça. Elle ouvrit habilement le coffret d'une main tout en continuant le combat de l'autre. Tout ce qu'elle craignait se trouvait au creux de sa paume : une alliance. Noctis la demandait en fiançailles… et pire, en mariage.

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu ? =D**

**On se dit rapidement à la prochaine pour la suite. Les reviews sont les bienvenues évidemment !**

**See you~**

**Kiwi.**


	2. Blow me up

**Ahlala... Comment dire que je suis un monstre ? xD****  
****Il faut savoir que cet OS est parti non seulement d'une inspiration géniale, mais aussi d'un pari stupide. Mon petite frère et moi-même avons décidé d'écrire chacun un OS en même temps qui ne devrait pas dépasser les 20 pages Word... Epic fail de ma part... "Got you under my skin" en fait 72...****Bref ! xD****  
****Voici la fin de cette 'courte' histoire FLight !****  
****Hope you'll enjoy it !**

**Kiwi**

* * *

**Blow me up**

Lightning demanda à Yuj de la ramener. Ce qu'il fit sans poser de questions sentant la tension entre ses deux supérieurs. Les dix premières minutes, il essaya de faire la conversation, mais le sergent assis sur le siège passager à ses côtés, ne sortit pas un mot, son regard obstinément fixé sur le paysage défilant par la fenêtre. Il abandonna donc, mettant un peu de musique pour briser le silence pesant qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

Lightning de son côté se rejouait la demande de Noctis en boucle.

_Elle fixait le petit anneau au creux de sa main, tellement choquée qu'elle perdit le fil du combat qu'elle était en train de livrer. Elle ne fut sauvée que par l'apparition soudaine de son Eidolon qui se matérialisa sous ses yeux, en bon ange gardien qu'il était, pour lui sauver la vie. Son apparition créa d'ailleurs une vague de frayeur parmi ses alliés. Certes, les L'Cie n'étaient plus considérés comme des monstres et des ennemis, mais les voir à l'œuvre restait tout de même un phénomène rare et intimidant. La divinité liée à Lightning, Odin, le dieu guerrier, fit tournoyer ses deux longues épées pour faucher les ennemis encore debout dans un chuintement de lame cristallin. Derrière sa carrure impressionnante, il n'était que puissance et grâce, tout comme son invocatrice d'ailleurs, qui le remercia avant de le renvoyer d'où il venait. Le calme reprenant lentement ses droits, Lightning rengaina son arme avant de se tourner vers Noctis qui la regardait légèrement effrayé. C'était la première fois qu'Odin surgissait devant ses yeux ébahis. Première fois qu'il découvrait le vrai pouvoir enfoui au fond de sa partenaire. Il en avait beaucoup entendu parler, certes, mais elle avait toujours fait en sorte de se battre comme un soldat et de museler son potentiel. Moins de gens savaient, mieux elle se portait. Pourtant cette fois-ci, elle n'avait rien pu faire. Manquant de se faire tuer, son Eidolon avait agi de son propre chef pour la secourir. _

_- Li-Lightning ?_

_Deux yeux bleus glaciers le foudroyèrent._

_- Comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareille dans de telles circonstances ?_

_- Parce que… toi et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble._

_- Tu dis ça, mais tu doutes de tes propres paroles._

_- Non je…_

_- Tu as peur de moi… Peur de ce que je renferme. Je suis une arme de guerre. _

_- Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu de ce pouvoir._

_- Non, je n'en ai jamais voulu… et je le déteste plus que tout, même si aujourd'hui j'en suis guérie. Mais je ne pourrais jamais accepter l'idée que l'on se soit servi de moi de cette manière, et, qu'Odin me pardonne, avoir ce 'don' est autant un fléau qu'une responsabilité. Ne fais pas semblant de me comprendre, Noctis. Seuls ceux qui sont dans mon cas le peuvent…_

_A ces mots, elle eut une pensée pour sa petite sœur, Snow, Sazh, Dajh, Vanille, Hope et Fang qui vivaient chacun avec le poids de leur incommensurable pouvoir sur les épaules. Ils avaient vécu des aventures et traversés des épreuves qu'ils ne souhaitaient à personne, même si d'un autre côté, cela les avait liés à jamais. Ils étaient des amis… une famille…_

_Lightning_ _songea que jamais Noctis ne pourrait comprendre cela. Il était trop fier, trop imbu de sa personne… trop 'humain'. _

_- Lightning… réfléchis, je t'en prie._

_Sans un mot, elle lui renvoya le coffret de velours avec son contenu._

_- Non Noctis. J'ai besoin de temps…_

_- De temps ?_

_- Oui, je ne suis plus sûre de rien._

Et c'était tout. A la suite de ça, elle était partie, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à son appel qui essayait de la retenir. Elle était fatiguée. Elle en avait marre. Elle était perdue… Elle qui vivait une relation calme et posée comme n'importe qui pouvait en rêver, la rejetait. Il y a encore une semaine, elle ne se rendait pas compte de la monotonie sentimentale dans laquelle elle était restée coincée tout ce temps. Il lui avait toujours manqué quelque chose… quelque chose de piquant et d'exotique. Quelque chose de doux, sucré et toujours surprenant. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu nommer Fang au lieu de tourner inutilement autour du pot. Fang était tout ce à quoi elle aspirait en secret. Tout ce qu'elle s'était toujours refusé. Elle représentait son interdit et son pêché. Mais Dieu qu'elle aimait s'y abandonner. La brune était la séduction incarnée, la sexualité, le désir et l'envie. Noctis était un bon parti. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Certes, Fang lui faisait perdre la tête, lui faisait ressentir des choses que personne avant elle n'avait réussi à faire naître dans son cœur et dans son corps… mais tout cela n'était-il pas un désir éphémère ? Une attirance purement physique et au final sans lendemain ?... Elles étaient deux femmes. Leur relation n'étaient déjà pas bien vu au regard de la société. A partir de cet handicap, avaient-elles ne serait-ce qu'une chance de pouvoir entreprendre quelque chose toutes les deux ?

Lightning ne savait pas. Elle ne comprenait rien à cette situation, si ce n'est que son cœur et son corps réclamaient Fang à grands cris alors que sa raison tapie au fond de son cerveau lui disait de revenir vers Noctis et de lui pardonner.

- Sergent ?...

Elle releva mollement la tête, ses yeux bleus azur ternis par la fatigue et la migraine qui lui ravageaient l'esprit.

- Hun ?

- On est arrivé. Vous êtes chez vous.

- Ah. Merci, Yuj.

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui oui. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené. Rentre bien et repose-toi, soldat. On se voit demain au bureau.

- Oui, Sergent !

Il la salua brièvement mais elle n'en tint pas compte et s'extirpa du véhicule pour se diriger vers la porte de chez elle. Il était tard, très tard. Elle était physiquement et moralement épuisée. Elle fit basculer le battant en bois sur ses gonds avant de pénétrer dans le vestibule. Tout était calme, aucun bruit. Fang ne l'avait pas attendu. Elle se déchaussa, ferma à clés et déposa son arme de service sur le comptoir séparant le salon de la cuisine. Avançant lentement, elle grimpa les escaliers sans même allumer la lumière. Elle était trop las pour penser à quoique ce soit. Méthodiquement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans la douche. La sueur des combats et la poussière du terrain sur lequel elle avait affronté les créatures lui donnaient une impression vraiment désagréable. L'eau chaude qui coula sur ses épaules musclées et endolories lui fit un bien fou. Elle resta un petit moment à profiter de cet instant de solitude et de bien-être devenu tellement rare dans son quotidien. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne passait que très peu de temps chez elle, restant souvent au bureau ou sur le terrain bien plus longtemps que ce qu'elle n'aurait dû. Et évidemment Noctis ne lui reprochait rien vu qu'il en faisait autant. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas simplement posée dans son canapé pour regarder la télévision ou lire un bouquin. Toute sa vie se résumait aux heures au sein de la Garde Civile ou en mission à l'extérieur.

Elle poussa un profond soupir en sortant de la cabine de douche en marbre blanc dont la vitre partiellement opaque venait ajouter un effet moderne et design. Le reste de la salle de bain se composait de deux murs blancs et de deux autres gris souris, deux lavabos en porcelaine de forme arrondie et surélevés sur un comptoir en bois foncé. Elle attrapa une serviette et le sèche-cheveux que Fang n'avait pas rangé mais laissé en évidence sur une commode. Elle poussa un nouveau petit soupir, mais cette fois pour marquer son amusement. Elle était incorrigible. La brune ne pouvait pas le ranger à l'endroit où elle l'avait pris ? Non ?

Habillée pour la nuit, enfin séchée et un peu plus détendue que précédemment, Lightning se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle ne fut pas réellement surprise d'y trouver la Pulsian, étendue dans son lit, dans la même position que la veille. Elle prenait la moitié du matelas et lui tournait le dos. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses pâles pénétra dans la chambre, posa ses accessoires militaires exactement à la place qui leur été réservé avant de se glisser dans les draps de satin au côté de la magnifique brune qui respirait lentement, sûrement assoupie depuis plusieurs heures. Tout d'abord réticente, allongée de son côté du lit, Lightning finit par rejoindre la jeune femme et passer son bras autour de sa taille avant de poser sa tête au creux de ses omoplates à la recherche d'une chaleur et d'un réconfort.

Ce léger contact réveilla Fang qui grommela de satisfaction dans son sommeil.

- Lightni..ng ?

L'intéressée resserra sa prise, contractant ses muscles, légèrement honteuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

- S'il te plaît… Reste comme ça. (Elle déglutit en fermant les yeux) Ne me touche pas… mais laisse-moi, rester comme ça.

La jeune femme à la peau mate haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, parfaitement consciente que si elle tentait quoique ce soit ce soir, elle la ferait fuir pour de bon. Elle n'esquissa donc pas le moindre mouvement, osant à peine respirer. Le corps de Lightning dans son dos paressait tellement affaibli et las, son esprit complètement effarouché. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais quelque chose lui dictait qu'encore une fois Noctis devait y être mêlé de près ou de loin. Elle grinça des dents en serrant machinalement son poing. Elle ne pouvait rien faire par respect pour son sergent, mais qu'il ose lui faire du mal devant elle, elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Baissant les yeux, elle regarda avec tendresse mais également une pointe de tristesse la main de la maîtresse d'Odin posée sur son ventre, accrochée à son débardeur noir comme à une bouée de sauvetage. On aurait dit qu'elle avait peur de se perdre si elle lâchait prise. Peur de sombrer dans les ténèbres et l'incompréhension.

Cette situation dura près d'une semaine. Une huitaine de jours durant lesquels la jeune femme aux cheveux roses partait tôt, ne rentrait que tard le soir et n'acceptait aucune marque de tendresse si ce n'est ce contact, leurs corps moulés l'un contre l'autre, sa tête perdue dans les cheveux de jais de son vis-à-vis.

Fang voyait sa détresse mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour y remédier. Si elle essayait de lui faire remarquer quoique ce soit, son sergent se serait refermé et elle n'aurait rien pu en tirer. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour elle, c'était se montrer telle qu'elle était : une personne souriante, provocante, à l'écoute et toujours présente pour détendre l'atmosphère et alléger le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Oui, aussi paradoxal que cela pouvait paraître, elle était mordue de sa sublime guerrière frigide. Sa princesse des glaces.

Elles étaient pourtant deux personnes que tout opposait, de leur hiérarchie sociale à leur caractère. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour cela que Lightning l'attirait comme un aimant, pouvait la séduire d'un simple regard. Elle n'était pas très causante, loquace ou drôle, se contentant seulement d'être distante pour dissimuler sa personnalité et ses blessures. Mais Fang avait depuis longtemps réussi à passer au travers. Elle lui avait fait découvrir l'amitié, la confiance, le partage et peu à peu lui avait appris à s'ouvrir aux autres. Elle avait fait tellement de progrès… Tout cela ne pouvait la rendre que fière de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Fière de voir que tout cela lui avait permis de tourner la page et de s'épanouir petit à petit dans la vie qu'elle avait auparavant écarté pour se concentrer sur son devoir.

Seulement, voilà, sa vie, Lightning avait décidé de la passer avec un homme que Fang ne pouvait supporter. Un homme qu'elle jalousait parce qu'il sortait avec celle qui hantait ses nuits, celle qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Et elle, aussi égoïste que cela pouvait paraître, elle voulait faire partie de sa vie. Certes, c'était avec elle qu'actuellement la maîtresse d'Odin passait ses nuits, même si cela n'allait pas plus loin qu'une étreinte. Mais elle voulait plus… elle voulait être la seule pour Lightning. Et elle était prête à tenter sa chance encore et encore pour qu'elle lui cède.

Cependant, pendant une semaine la brune respecta son silence, appréciant ses sourires qui lui étaient adressés et s'amusant de sa réactivité à la moindre de ses remarques. Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Rien n'aurait pu la préparer au brusque changement qui allait bouleverser définitivement leur quotidien. Ce jour là, Lightning était partie tôt comme à son habitude, jusque là, rien de différent avec les jours précédents. Seulement, quand la brune s'était levée à son tour, peu après, elle était tombée sur son badge électronique militaire oublié sur la commode de la chambre qu'elles partageaient. Etonnée d'un manque de vigilance de la part de son sergent, elle s'était dit qu'elle avait dû partir en urgence pour laisser quelque chose dont elle ne se séparait quasiment jamais derrière elle. Ce fut donc en s'étirant comme un chat et en s'extirpant du drap qui glissa sur son corps découvert que Fang décida tout naturellement de se rendre au Quartier Général de la Garde Civile pour passer lui dire bonjour et lui rendre son bien. Une manière comme une autre d'aller lui faire se dégourdir les jambes. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'au même instant, le pouvoir de Serah, la cadette des Farron, se réveillait brutalement. Le pouvoir de voir l'avenir, d'anticiper les évènements qui se déclenchait suite à sa décision d'aller retrouver Lightning sur son lieu de travail. Elle ne savait pas encore la réaction en chaîne qu'elle allait déclencher…

[…]

Il était près de neuf heures du matin quand l'heure des classes poussa les élèves de Serah à s'engouffrer joyeusement et bruyamment dans la salle numéro deux pour venir s'asseoir à leurs places respectives, alors qu'elle allait se positionner derrière son bureau. La jeune Farron était devenue enseignante afin d'éduquer les prochaines générations pour éviter les guerres qui avaient ravagées et déchirées Cocoon et Gran Pulse. Des siècles de guerres qui s'étaient fait s'affronter ces deux nations : Les Pulsians d'un côté luttant bravement pour leur survie sous les assauts sans mercis des troupes d'élites du Sanctum de Cocoon. On détruisait ce dont on avait peur. On détruisait ce que l'on ne connaissait pas.

Serah ne voulait plus que des personnes comme Fang ou Lightning se retrouvent obligées de s'affronter pour obéir à des ordres qui les dépassaient. Elles étaient des soldats, bien que la brune ait l'avantage de sa grande liberté. Son impétuosité lui ayant rendue son autonomie.

- Bonjour les enfants, fit-elle dans un sourire avant de se tourner vers le tableau noir pour écrire la date du jour à l'aide d'une craie blanche.

- Bonjour maîtresse, répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier l'histoire d'Oerba, avant de faire des mathémat…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses yeux se révulsèrent, laissant se former un sceau doré là où se tenaient ses pupilles la seconde d'avant. Les deux signes cabalistiques brillèrent alors que la magie prenait possession de son corps. Son pouvoir la frappait encore une fois sans qu'elle ne puisse avoir le moindre contrôle dessus. Des images du futur défilèrent comme un film devant ses yeux aveugles et écarquillés. Son souffle se coupa brutalement alors qu'elle chancelait. Elle se rattrapa in extremis à la bordure du tableau qui soutenait d'ordinaire les craies de couleurs. Transpirante, elle essayait de calmer les battements furieux de son cœur. Ses yeux venaient de retrouver leur bleu habituel.

« Lightning… » souffla-t-elle.

Un petit garçon qui s'était levé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte arriva à sa hauteur, la regardant de ses yeux chocolat.

- Ca va, maîtresse ?

- Je… je… ou-i… oui, ça va… Retourne à ta place… j'ai juste oublié mo..mon classeur dans la salle des professeurs…

Le temps d'inspirer avec difficulté, elle sortit en vitesse de la classe et sans perdre une seconde, tenta de joindre sa sœur. Elle composa son numéro de mémoire, habituée à devoir la contacter à n'importe quel moment. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle sentait ses membres trembler sous le contrecoup de son pouvoir. Elle était la seule du groupe dont le pouvoir ne lui obéissait pas, se déclenchant que pour lui annoncer des évènements à venir. Tous avaient un don offensif ou défensif, mais qui du moins, servait en combat. Le sien non. Ses talents se résumaient à en son don de prescience et sa faculté à dompter des créatures sauvages. Bien qu'utiles, ses pouvoirs étaient loin d'égaliser ceux de Lightning, Fang ou Snow qui possédaient respectivement les dieux Odin, Bahamut et Shiva.

Son téléphone collé à l'oreille une tonalité n'annonçant rien de bon lui répondit « tut…tut… nous sommes désolés, vous correspondant est injoignable pour l'instant ou hors couverture du réseau, veuillez le rappeler ultérieurement, merci. » Elle pesta en raccrochant. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire, il fallait qu'elle réagisse sinon plusieurs personnes risquaient d'être blessées. Elle tenta d'appeler Fang qui avait été au cœur de sa vision.

[…]

Fang, assise sur un siège d'un bus de ville regardait par la fenêtre en sifflotant la berceuse qu'elle avait chanté la veille à Lightning pour l'aider à s'endormir. Ses yeux verts émeraude se perdaient dans l'immensité du ciel bleu au dessus de sa tête, fixant un point imaginaire. Un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres, elle visualisait l'image de son soldat, imaginant sa surprise quand elle la verrait arriver à son bureau. Tout un tas de scenarii se jouaient dans son esprit alors qu'elle préparait une réplique appropriée à son arrivée inattendue.

Revenant la réalité en entendant une voix en face d'elle, elle baissa les yeux, découvrant une jeune femme souriante qui parlait dans son téléphone. A la vue de son air rayonnant, la brune songea qu'il était facile d'imaginer que celui qui était à l'autre bout du fil ne la laissait pas indifférente. C'est alors que Fang remarqua qu'elle avait oublié son communicateur à l'appartement. Elle n'était pas joignable. Elle haussa les épaules, de toute façon à part Vanille et Lightning, personne ne cherchait vraiment à l'appeler, et en sachant qu'autant l'une que l'autre étaient occupées en cet instant même, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose.

Levant la tête, elle chercha le panneau d'affichage annonçant les prochains arrêts. Elle savait qu'elle approchait.

[…]

Serah raccrocha, la peur au ventre. Fang ne répondait pas non plus, elle venait de tomber sur la messagerie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, tenter de joindre Snow. Lui seul avait encore le moyen de stopper ce qui allait se passer et changer le futur.

[…]

« Quartier Sud » annonça une voix électronique alors que le bus s'arrêtait. Fang appuya sur un bouton qui fit coulisser les portes alors que le véhicule sur coussins d'airs se stabilisait pour se rapprocher du sol, les portes s'ouvrirent en coulissant. La Pulsian descendit en inspirant profondément avec un sourire. Le QG de la Garde Civile ne se trouvait qu'à cinq minutes de marche environ, il lui tardait de voir la tête de son soldat quand elle frapperait à la porte de son bureau.

[…]

« Allo, chérie ! » fit une voix masculine à l'autre bout du communicateur.

« Oh ! Snow.. » soupira Serah de soulagement, « Qu'Etro soit louée… merci. »

Il s'inquiéta à l'entente de l'angoisse qu'il ressentait dans sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Snow… Yuj travaille à la Garde Civile, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euuuh… oui. Depuis quelques mois, je crois… »

« Essaye de le joindre ! Et dis lui qu'il arrête Fang à tout prix ! »

« Hein ?... Qu… Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai eu une vision… ne pose pas de questions ! Appelle-le ! »

Snow raccrocha et voulu chercher dans son répertoire le numéro de son ami aux cheveux bleus. Il savait que quand Serah avait des visions c'était toujours important. Mais son patron le fit appeler au même moment. Le portable toujours en main il grogna. Il allait falloir qu'il lui explique son besoin urgent de téléphoner. Ca n'allait pas lui plaire.

[…]

Fang arriva devant le bâtiment militaire de la Garde Civile. Elle esquissa un sourire en songeant à l'engagement de son amie depuis des années dans la protection du peuple. Elle était quelqu'un de droit et entier. Une personne comme on en rencontrait rarement. Elle poussa un léger soupir amusé « Aaah… Lightning… » avant de s'avancer faisant s'ouvrir les portes vitrées automatiques. Un grand hall lui apparut avec un bureau central en forme de cercle au milieu. Des écrans géants le surplombaient, passant des images des chaînes d'informations en muet. La brune tourna la tête de droite à gauche, analysant avec curiosité l'encadrement dans lequel son sergent vivait au quotidien. L'endroit était agréable et peu bruyant. Des gardes aux couleurs de la garde civiles et armés de mitrailleuses automatiques marchaient paisiblement en discutant, débouchant d'une porte pour en atteindre une de l'autre côté du hall. Des bancs et des plantes vertes agrémentaient le reste de la salle d'entrée. Mais Fang, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas grand nombre de civiles et que ceux présents semblaient déjà occupés, marcha directement en direction de l'accueil où un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus tapaient quelque chose sur son ordinateur. S'approchant avec son sourire coutumier, elle lui lança :

- Salut Yuj ! Ca faisait longtemps.

Il leva les yeux dans sa direction alors qu'un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres en reconnaissant sa visiteuse.

- Fang !

- Héhé. Je vois que tu as réussi ton examen d'entrée dans le corps de la Garde Civile.

- Oui, se réjouit-il. C'était pas du gâteau, mais d'après Lightning.. hum.. 'fin, le Sergent Farron, se rattrapa-t-il, j'ai parfaitement réussi l'épreuve sur le terrain. Mais je dois d'abord faire mes preuves ici avant qu'on ne m'y envoie pour de bon.

Elle rit devant son erreur de langage avant de finalement le féliciter.

- L'armée a besoin de personnes comme toi.

- Oh… je… merci ! (il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en signe de gêne avant de changer de sujet pour se reprendre). Tu désirais quelque chose peut-être ?

Fang posa ses deux avant-bras sur le comptoir.

- Ouaip' ! Je venais voir Lightning, ou comme tu l'as si bien dit, le _Sergent Farron_, ricana-t-elle.

- S'il te plait ! Ne lui dis rien, je n'ai pas le droit de la tutoyer ici, dans le cadre de notre travail !

Elle sourit gentiment en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Ne t'en fais, je ne lui dirais rien. Et… ne stresse pas comme ça, elle ne t'en voudra pas, tu peux me faire confiance.

- Ca se voit que tu ne la connais pas en tant que sergent…

- Oh t'en fais pas… elle nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs déjà avec son caractère de militaire psychorigide !

Sa remarque tira un rire à son vis-à-vis.

- Si tu la cherches, elle est partie en patrouille ce matin à la lisière de l'océan côté Nord avec deux jeunes recrues. Elle ne devrait pas revenir ici avant un petit moment, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Oh… dommage…

- Je suis désolé, mais je crois que tu as fait tout ce chemin pour rien…

- Boh… au moins je me serais baladée ! Bodhum s'est tellement agrandie depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue !

- Oui, c'est sûr !

- Oh et Yuj ?

- Oui ?

- Lightning va repasser ici ou pas avant de finir son service ?

- Absolument, elle aura un rapport à rédiger et puis, sa voiture est garée ici.

- Pas faux.

Fang joignit ses mains sur le comptoir, semblant réfléchir.

- Tu peux m'indiquer son bureau, s'te plaît ? J'vais lui laisser ce pourquoi je suis venue avec un petit cadeau de ma part !

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

- Fais pas cette tête, se défendit la brune. Je vais pas poser une bombe !

- Très bien très bien, sourit-il, c'est la deuxième à gauche quand tu prends ce couloir. Tu verras, c'est marqué dessus.

- Merci, Yuj, j'toucherai un mot à notre Sergent pour que tu te fasses promouvoir !

- Bien sûr, rit-il pour toute réponse.

Elle lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil avant de se redresser et de prendre le chemin qu'il lui avait indiqué. Des gardes s'agitaient autour d'elle alors qu'une radio se déclenchait annonçant un cambriolage dans le quartier Est. Elle les regarda partir en intervention, se précipitant vers la sortie, avant de se détourner et de chercher la porte qu'il lui avait indiqué. Et comme il lui avait précisé, c'était en effet facile à trouver, son nom était écrit en lettre dorées surmontées de son grade et d'un numéro. Elle poussa le battant avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir à quel point cette salle était ordonnée et rangée. « A l'image de son propriétaire » songea-t-elle. Lightning se montrait aussi stricte avec les autres qu'avec elle, son lieu de travail subissait donc logiquement, sa maniaquerie militaire.

Fang referma la porte derrière elle avant de contourner le bureau pour se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil de son sergent favori. Bien installée, elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en inspirant profondément. Tout l'espace était envahi par l'odeur de son parfum. Fang se sentait chez elle. Peut importe où elle se trouvait, si elle savait que Lightning y était aussi, elle était bien. Quand elle les rouvrit lentement, ses yeux tombèrent sur une photo encadrée posée à côté de l'écran de son ordinateur. Serah…

La Pulsian esquissa un sourire devant l'attachement qu'elle pouvait ressentir chez la jeune femme aux cheveux roses pâles pour sa petite sœur. Même à son bureau, elle se faisait un devoir de se rappeler de toujours la protéger. Fang laissa son regard se promener sur la pièce. Malgré les piles de dossiers qu'elle avait - proprement - entassées, elle avait, comme à son appartement, fait venir une plante verte pour agrémenter son espace. La jeune femme à la peau mate reconnue une variété de petits palmiers qui poussaient en bordure des plages de Bodhum quand on escaladait un peu les falaises. Tout cela accompagné d'une éminente armoire en métal fermée à clés contenant sûrement des dossiers confidentiels et des enquêtes bouclées ou encore en cours.

Fang soupira légèrement. Elle se sentait étrangement bien. Le calme de son bureau était apaisant et il lui suffisait de refermer les yeux pour imaginer le soldat devant elle. Elle sentait presque sa présence et son aura tranquille qui flottait dans ce bureau.

En cet instant parfait, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir la toucher… ne serait-ce que la serrer dans ses bras. Elle voulait la voir sourire… et sourire pour de vrai, pas seulement pour la réconforter ou l'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Non, elle voulait la voir frôler le bonheur. Elle voulait être la source de cette joie.

Elle sortit le badge électronique de son sergent de l'une des petites sacoches accrochées à sa ceinture avant de l'observer au creux de sa paume. Le nom de Lightning y été inscrit accompagné de son matricule. Elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts en réfléchissant.

[…]

Noctis sortit de la voiture de fonction avec laquelle il était arrivé tandis que la recrue qui lui servait de chauffeur redémarrait pour aller la garer un peu plus loin. Fronçant les sourcils, agacé, par la luminosité, il resserra d'un cran le holster de son arme avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux bruns hérissés. Sa matinée avait été longue pour convaincre le préfet d'autoriser une chasse militaire dans une des carrières réputées comme dangereuses plus au Nord de Bodhum. Cet endroit ne relevait pas de la juridiction du lieutenant en chef qu'il était, et un accord plus haut placé avait été nécessaire. Deux heures durant il avait débattu avec ce vieillard incompétent qui lui avait chauffé les nerfs malgré son calme apparent.

Il avança d'un pas énergique et sec vers le hall d'entré. A son arrivée, Yuj se leva brutalement avant de lui rendre le salut militaire.

- Rompez, fit-il plus par habitude que par réel ordre à son subalterne. Du nouveau ? Les patrouilles sont rentrées ?

- Un cambriolage dans le quartier des marchands à l'Est, une arrestation ce matin, différentes plaintes, et la patrouille du lieutenant Strife est rentrée, mais pas celle du sergent Farron.

- Bien.

A cet instant précis, le portable du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se mit à sonner, affichant une photo de Snow en identifiant appelant. Yuj afficha une mine désolée alors que son supérieur lui renvoyait un regard réprobateur comme quoi son mobile personnel aurait dû être éteint durant ses heures de travail.

- Désolée, Lieutenant, s'inclina-t-il.

- Ca passera pour cette fois.

A ces mots, Noctis le laissa pour se diriger vers le couloir qu'avait emprunté Fang quelques minutes plus tôt menant aux offices des postes supérieurs. Yuj en profita pour décrocher en murmurant.

« Snow… j't'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler au boulot… »

« YUJ ! EST-CE QUE FANG EST LA ? »

Le jeune homme bondit en écartant le téléphone de son oreille. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à s'exciter comme ça ?

« Yuj ! C'est important ! Où est Fang ? »

« Euuuh… ben, dans le bureau de Lightning il me semble… »

« Il faut que tu la fasses sortir ! »

« Hein ? Mais… je… »

« Discute pas ! »

Yuj bondit au dessus du comptoir et partit en courant à la suite de Noctis. Dans sa course effrénée dont il ne comprenait même pas le sens, il bouscula une jeune femme et s'excusa sans s'arrêter. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le temps qu'il avait perdu à répondre et à discuter avait suffit pour qu'il manque l'occasion d'agir. Fang et le grand brun discutaient sèchement, presque… _agressivement_, derrières des propos qui se voulaient banals. Le jeune soldat déglutit, son grade ne lui permettait pas d'intervenir.

[…]

Fang venait de déposer sa surprise sur le bureau de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses quand en poussant la porte pour sortir, elle tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir au monde.

Et il paressait aussi surpris qu'elle.

- Lieutenant Caelum, le salua-t-elle froidement avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

- Oerba Yun Fang, je présume, répondit-il sur le même ton cassant.

- Tu présumes bien.

Il tiqua en entendant le tutoiement qu'elle avait utilisé assez habilement pour lui montrer le peu de respect qu'elle lui portait. Pour toute réponse, il afficha un petit sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

- Oui, je m'en souviens… Nous nous sommes croisés le jour où je dînais avec Lightning.

Elle garda une expression de marbre devant son attaque en traitre.

- Exact, c'est le soir, si je me rappelle bien, où elle est rentrée, fit-elle malicieusement. Le restaurant ne devait pas être à son goût… à moins que ce soit la compagnie qu'elle avait à ce moment là qui n'était pas la hauteur…

- Que ? Je ne vous permets pas !

- Je me passais de votre autorisation, à vrai dire.

Ils se retournèrent pour aviser un Yuj les yeux écarquillés qui ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

- Suivez moi dans mon bureau, nous serrons plus tranquille pour… 'discuter'. (En suivant il lança un regard noir au jeune homme) et vous, retournez à votre poste ! Je ne vous paye pas pour lambiner !

- Euuh.. à…à.. ordres, monsieur.

Fang croisa les bras avec un petit air hautain.

- Et bien, vous allez encore me faire attendre longtemps ou je peux aller me payer un café le temps que vous trouviez le chemin de votre bureau ?

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la foudroyer des yeux. Elle ne parut pas impressionnée, et ce, même s'il était plus grand qu'elle. La brune l'énervait et son sang-froid ayant déjà été mis à rude épreuve une heure plus tôt, il avait vraiment du mal à conserver un semblant de professionnalisme. Se détournant, il marcha vers son office dont il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra le premier, s'attirant une nouvelle remarque de la Pulsian qui semblait bien partie :

- Et bien, chez vous la galanterie est en option à ce que j'vois !

- Tout comme la politesse pour vous.

- Ah non, moi j'en ai été pourvu… Je l'utilise seulement à bon escient.

- Les Pulsians manquent cruellement d'éducation… Grogna-t-il en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle le regarda faire en haussant un sourcil. Devait-elle se sentir menacée qu'il essaye de ne pas avoir de témoins ?

[…]

Yuj de son côté tournait en rond. Il avait échoué. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il aurait du faire sortir Fang du quartier général, mais vu le ton de Snow ça avait l'air important. Que devait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ?

Un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac. Le stress rendait ses mains moites. Il avait peur et n'en comprenait même pas la raison. Il rappela le dernier numéro entrant, qui décrocha quasiment instantanément.

« Yuj ! Alors, t'as réussi ? Tu peux me passer Fang ? »

« Snow… » Couina-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai rien pu faire… Fang est avec mon patron… »

« Noctis tu veux dire ? »

« Oui… »

« J'appelle Serah pour avoir plus d'informations ! »

Et il raccrocha, plongeant la jeune recrue dans une confusion encore plus grande.

[…]

Dans le bureau du lieutenant en chef, le ton était monté. Fini les feintes et les vannes bien placées, le sujet qui leur tenait tous les deux à cœur venait d'être abordé, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait perdre du terrain. Noctis en avait même abandonné son vouvoiement.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Pulsian… Lightning est à MOI.

Fang, le dos appuyé contre un mur, lui faisait face, les bras croisés. Ses yeux verts émeraude reflétaient une colère froide. Depuis dix minutes elle gardait une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même, affichant même un petit sourire provocateur.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?...

- Quoi ?

- « Lightning est à moi »… c'est tellement ridicule…

- …

- Qui es-tu pour croire que quelqu'un t'appartient ? Non sérieusement… Pour qui te prends-tu ? Elle a le droit de choisir avec qui elle veut vivre. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir ton mot à dire…

- Huit mois… Huit mois qu'on est ensemble ! Je crois que je la connais suffisamment pour savoir ce qui est bon pour elle !

Fang éclata de rire, le faisant grimacer.

- Bon pour elle ou bon pour _toi_ ? Elle en vaut des milliers de gars comme toi ! T'es pas la hauteur, mec… tu ne regardes que ton nombril. C'est navrant de voir qu'elle a pu passer autant de temps avec toi. Tu es capricieux et tu la considères comme un joli bibelot de collection… A ça, tu peux t'en vanter, tu as eu dans ton lit la plus belle soldate de toute la Garde Civile !

A ces mots, il vit rouge et comblant la distance qui les séparait, l'attrapa par le haut de son débardeur et la bande de tissu de son sari qui lui prenait l'épaule, la soulevant de terre aisément. Dans le même mouvement il la colla contre le mur, rapprochant leurs visages jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Malgré la douleur, elle garda un visage totalement impassible. Elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de grimacer ou de se plaindre.

- Que lui as-tu fait ?

- Ce que tu ne pourras jamais faire… crétin…

Il resserra sa prise, manquant de la faire suffoquer. Mais elle poursuivit sa phrase.

- Si elle n'est pas restée… au.. au restaurant avec toi… c'était pour passer la nuit avec moi… _seule à seule _avec moi…

Il l'envoya bouler contre le mur à sa droite. Fang lâcha un soupir de douleur en rencontrant le plâtre qui écorcha la peau découverte de son bras qui laissait voir son tatouage tribal. Elle se cogna également la tête contre une armoire. Sonnée, elle ne lui laissa pourtant pas le temps de la rejoindre, pour d'un coup, pousser sur sa jambe valide et lui envoyer un coup de pied fouetté dans l'oreille le faisant chanceler, étourdi. Elle venait de lui faire perdre son sens de l'équilibre. En suivant, agissant en légitime défense elle arma son poing qui frappa le brun en plein visage. Le bruit écœurant d'un os qui craque lui fit comprendre qu'elle venait de lui briser le nez, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, lancée dans son attaque, elle lui assena en suivant un coup de genou dans les côtes flottantes, suivi d'un coup de poing dans le thorax. Résultat : nez brisé, trois côtes cassées, thorax enfoncé… Récupération totale par des moyens médicaux normaux : Peu probable.

Il s'effondra à ses pieds alors qu'une brigade de trois soldats entrait en trombe dans le bureau.

- Lieutenant !

- Arrêtez-la ! Cracha-t-il. Arrêtez cette furie !

Fang tourna la tête juste avant de recevoir un coup dans la nuque qui lui fit voir trouble. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'un courant électrique traversait tout son corps. La décharge sembla embraser chaque cellule de son organisme. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'un hurlement de douleur restait bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Des tasers. Ces connards avaient des tasers… Elle s'effondra et on la menotta. Luttant contre l'inconscience, elle eut tout juste le temps de ressentir la satisfaction d'avoir battu Noctis, en voyant le sang couler de sa lèvre fendue et de son nez qui formait un angle tout à fait intéressant… Puis elle se laissa porter en cellule, son corps paralysé et incapable du moindre mouvement. Personne ne la croirait quand elle dirait avoir agi par légitime défense… C'était sa parole contre celle du lieutenant en chef.

[…]

Yuj qui avait fait parti de l'équipe d'intervention pour arrêter la Pulsian se retrouvait devant sa cellule après avoir fait sortir les gardes.

- Fang ?

Le corps de la jeune femme était étendu sous ses yeux sur une couchette en métal fixée au mur. Elle ne semblait pas en état de répondre, sûrement encore paralysée par l'électrochoc. Il s'approcha des barreaux et posa sa tête contre le métal froid, certain que malgré tout, elle l'entendait et l'écoutait.

- C'est ma faute, Fang… j'aurais dû intervenir… Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer mais j'aurais dû faire quelque chose…

- Pas…. ta faute… souffla-t-elle.

- Si !... Snow m'avait dit de… de te faire sortir ! Je ne savais pas, je ne comprenais pas…

Elle garda le silence alors qu'il enchaînait :

- Je-je vais appeler Lightning. Elle seule peut encore remédier à la situation ! Je vais la faire revenir ! Je te le promets !

A ces mots, il sortit au pas de course tout en décrochant son téléphone. Au bout de quelques secondes d'attente angoissantes, une voix féminine lui répondit.

« Sergent Farron à l'appareil. »

« Lightning… on a un problème… Fang est en prison… »

[…]

« On a un problème… Fang est en prison… »

Lightning crut tout d'abord avoir mal compris avant de sentir son cœur s'arrêter assez longtemps pour lui couper le souffle et interrompre la moindre connexion nerveuse dans son cerveau.

« FANG EST QUOI ? »

« Il y… y a… »

« Va droit au but » fit-elle froidement, ne pouvait empêcher sa tension artérielle d'atteindre des sommets rarement connus.

« Elle a eu un différent avec Noctis… »

[…]

Elle n'avait jamais conduit aussi vite, et les deux recrues qui l'accompagnaient n'avaient pas osé ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle dépassait largement les limitations de vitesse autorisées. Ils avaient même décidés, d'un commun accord silencieux, de faire comme s'ils n'existaient plus depuis l'instant où ils avaient croisés son regard azur et qu'il n'y avaient vu que deux glaciers près à tuer quiconque les aurait importunés.

Le véhicule volant servant aux patrouilles dans les bordures extérieures atterrit en plein milieu de la cour du quartier général sans ménagement. A peine posé, le moteur tournant toujours, Lightning bondit à terre et se dirigea tellement rapidement vers le hall que l'on aurait dit qu'un ouragan allait frapper la Garde Civile. Elle ne faisait attention à rien d'autre que l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé, à savoir : le bureau de Noctis.

Yuj, la vit passer mais s'interdit le moindre mouvement, terrifié. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi en colère… Il s'écrasa instinctivement, son désir de vivre jusqu'au lendemain prenant le dessus sur son devoir.

Elle passa à sa hauteur sans même le voir, ses yeux étirés reflétaient une rage que l'on ne lui connaissait pas. Elle couvrit les mètres du couloir qui menait au bureau qu'elle cherchait comme si elle n'avait eu à faire qu'un pas pour l'atteindre. Sans ménagement, elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et manqua de défoncer le battant de la porte. Noctis fit un bond en portant une main à son arme par réflexe. Main qu'il abaissa quand il reconnut son invitée (enfin, invitée, question de point de vue). Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il retirait la poche de glace qu'on lui avait fourni pour faire dégonfler son nez en attendant de l'amener à l'hôpital.

- Lightning !

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Noctis… fit-elle dangereusement, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

- C'est que…

- C'est que quoi ? Après t'en être pris à moi, tu t'en prends à Fang ?... Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Qu'a-t-elle à voir là dedans ?... J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi on me rappelle de mission pour me dire que tu es blessé et elle en prison ! Explique-moi !

Il garda le silence, incapable de détourner ses yeux de jais du regard déroutant et pourtant toxique de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Elle l'engloutissait par sa haine, par ses questions et par sa présence écrasante qui occupait tout l'espace comme une aura dangereuse qui s'insinuait dans le moindre petit recoin. Sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de dire un mot, il se sentit mis à nu.

- Je… commença-t-il, alors qu'elle croisait les bras. Elle m'a sauté dessus…

- Ne me mens pas, Noctis, répliqua-t-elle sans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle ne ferait jamais ça sans raison… Et pour qu'elle te mette dans un état pareil, il devait y en avoir une bonne.

- Comment peux-tu la croire elle et pas moi ? S'emporta-t-il.

- Parce que je la connais mieux que personne… et ses yeux ne me mentent pas.

- Je ne mens pas.

Lightning décroisa les bras pour venir poser ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau de son supérieur et rapprocher leurs visages.

- Je vais faire quelque chose… Au fond, je me moque de tes raisons, j'aurais une version des faits de la bouche de Fang. Ce que je te propose, c'est que tu me signes une autorisation de la libérer et en contrepartie je vais réaliser un prodige que la médecine ne pourra pas appliquer sur toi. Sa libération contre tes soins.

Pour lui donner un avant-goût de son pouvoir, elle posa sa main gantée sur la joue de son vis-à-vis et concentra sa magie sur son nez cassé. Des petits éclairs bleutés survolèrent sa peau blanche tandis que l'arrête se reformait et que toute trace de blessure disparaissait. Il hoqueta de surprise en portant sa propre main à son visage, se rendant compte du miracle qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

- Marché conclu ? fit-elle sans sourciller.

[…]

Lightning se dirigea vers les prisons de la Garde Civile, et, passant les portails de sécurité, elle brandit la feuille que le Lieutenant en Chef venait de lui remettre en disant d'une voix forte et sans appel :

- Ouvrez la cellule de la détenue Yun Fang, immédiatement.

Les hommes en faction s'exécutèrent, découvrant la jeune femme à la peau mate qui avait repris ses esprits et se tenait en position assise, ses yeux verts fixés sur l'unique fenêtre hors d'atteinte. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle tourna mollement son regard vers les nouveaux arrivants, s'attendant à être emmenée en salle d'interrogatoire. Qu'elle ne fut pas surprise quand elle vit Lightning plus imposante que jamais entrer et l'attraper par le poignet pour l'obliger à la suivre. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses ne dit pas un mot, ne lui expliqua pas comment elle avait réussi l'exploit de la libérer et lui demanda encore moins comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Non, elle garda le silence en la traînant à sa suite et en la guidant vers le parking privé des membres de la garde civile. Là, elle la délivra enfin de sa prise de fer et lui montra la portière du siège passager de sa voiture personnelle avant de contourner le véhicule pour s'asseoir à la place du conducteur. Fang ouvrit la portière et s'assit sans faire d'histoire. Elle s'étonnait que son soldat ne lui demande pas des comptes et une explication quand à l'état de Noctis.

La voiture démarra et Lightning appuya lentement sur l'accélérateur pour la sortir du garage. Les feux automatiques balayèrent la cour alors qu'elle la dirigeait habillement vers le portail électronique.

Le trajet se déroula dans le plus grand silence jamais observé entre elles. Fang ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer de petits coups d'œil discrets sans pour autant oser ouvrir la bouche. C'était étrange, en analysant son aura, elle ressentait de la colère, mais également de la peur et un soupçon de soulagement. Si elle suivait son raisonnement, les deux derniers étaient certainement dus au fait qu'elle s'était peut-être inquiétée pour elle.

La voiture s'arrêta finalement devant 'leur' maison. Ou du moins la maison de Lightning qu'elle squattait honteusement depuis une semaine et demie. Voilà… On en revenait à la situation initiale… Le sergent allait entrer dans le salon, ne dirait pas un mot en tournant en rond pendant cinq minutes pour finalement s'immobiliser et lui jeter un regard assassin. Leur dispute éclaterait de cette manière :

Lightning se tenait droite comme un « i », ses muscles tendus, debout devant le bar qui séparait sa cuisine aménagée et moderne de son grand salon. Les poings serrés, elle foudroyait une jeune femme à la peau mate du regard. Cette dernière, loin de se démonter face à l'électricité ambiante qui pesait sur l'espace qui les séparait, croisait les bras d'un air provocateur.

- Un problème Sunshine ?

- C'est le cas de le dire.

La jolie brune lui décocha un sourire carnassier et sarcastique.

- Je vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal !

Si Lightning n'avait pas fait preuve d'un énorme self-control et surtout, si elle avait eu son arme à portée de main, elle n'aurait pas hésité à la dégainer. Les mots, elle n'aimait pas ça, surtout quand elle se disputait avec Fang. Le corps à corps avait toujours été son point fort. Et la Pulsian le savait parfaitement.

- Ne cherche pas ton _gunblade_ des yeux.

Le sergent qu'elle était, glissa sur sa répartie, ne le relevant pas.

- Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- … Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ?

Fang décroisa ses bras et perdit son sourire, son regard se faisant dur et déterminé. Lightning bien qu'en colère et réticente à la moindre prise en traître de son adversaire, marqua un temps de surprise à ces yeux d'émeraude qui lui firent manquer un battement. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'approche comme ça. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle la regarde comme ça. Mais la brune continuait d'avancer dans sa direction. Elle contourna le fauteuil en cuir noir et posa ses mains à plat sur le bar de chaque côté du corps du soldat aux cheveux roses pâle. Elle n'établit aucun contact physique, sinon visuel. Leurs yeux se fixaient comme si en cet instant tout se jouait dans cet affrontement silencieux et tendu. Fang avait l'air plus déterminée que jamais à aller jusqu'au bout et Lightning, immobile, sentait le souffle de sa respiration sur sa joue. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dessin, pas besoin qu'on lui explique la situation. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver et en avait envie au moins autant qu'elle le redoutait. Elle entrouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais ne put sortir un son, sinon un soupir rendu court par les battements furieux de son cœur. Il fallait qu'elle se recule. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il fallait qu'elle détourne le regard… elle allait se perdre. Les centimètres qui les séparaient étaient presque indécents et malsains.

Ses pensées s'agitaient, ses sens se décuplaient et ce fut la voix grave de Fang ainsi que son accent si particulier qui la ramena sur terre, lui procurant un frisson d'une intensité jamais égalée. Non… Jamais elle n'avait été électrisée juste par des mots, juste par un regard de jade qui exprimait des sentiments auxquels elle ne voulait pas s'abandonner.

- Je vais le faire…

Lightning ne put répondre. Elle était définitivement perdue. Elle vit Fang se pencher. Elle la vit rétrécir inexorablement cet espace qui séparait encore leurs visages. Elle la vit, mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'une douce paire de lèvres s'emparait des siennes. Un contact appuyé, chaste et pourtant, loin d'être innocent. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là… tout aurait dû s'arrêter là, à vrai dire. Mais quand la langue de la Pulsian glissa sur la chair sucrée des lèvres de Lightning, celle-ci entrouvrit la bouche par réflexe pour expirer la marque de désir qui s'emparait d'elle. Un souffle qui pénétra dans la gorge de Fang, la faisant sourire et poursuivre ce qu'elle avait commencé. Sa langue loin d'être sage, trouva bon d'aller chercher son homologue pour danser un slow torride et intime. Aucune autre partie de leur anatomie ne se touchait, la brune lui faisant comprendre qu'elle _seule_ pouvait lui faire perdre pied par un simple baiser. La température grimpait, tandis qu'une boule de chaleur se formait au creux des reins de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Dieu qu'elle n'aimait pas cela… Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours refoulé, toujours dissimulé au fond d'elle-même venait d'exploser. Fang serait sa perte.

Sa perte et pourtant son salut. La température grimpait comme si de la lave en fusion avait remplacée leurs salives. Leurs langues se retrouvaient après un peu plus d'une semaine de privation. Une semaine pendant laquelle Lightning avait gardé ses distances en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, pour finalement craquer à nouveau. Leur baiser se changea en désir passionnel, entremêlé de souffles rauques et de disputes pour la domination. Aucune des deux guerrières ne voulait laisser à l'autre la satisfaction de remporter leur échange. Et si Fang tenait à lui prouver qu'elle pouvait lui faire perdre pied avec un simple baiser, elle ne comptait pourtant pas en rester là. La brune lâcha le bar pour venir poser ses deux mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire, étouffant avec sa langue un gémissement surpris et pourtant, gorgé de plaisir. Leurs corps se rencontrèrent, cette fois ci par l'initiative du soldat qui avança sa jambe jusqu'à ce que sa cuisse entre en contact avec la féminité de la jeune femme à la peau mate. Leur baiser qui venait de les essouffler comme un combat éperdu, les obligea à se séparer le temps d'inspirer et de remplir à nouveau leurs poumons. Mais, Fang en voulait plus, toujours plus, elle ne réalisait plus vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Son désir et son instinct prenaient possession de ses gestes, et sentant que cette envie était réciproque, elle réagit comme un champion d'apnée, en inspirant juste assez pour repartir à la découverte de ce qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle ne voulait plus s'en séparer, et vu la réaction de la langue de son opposante, elle devait penser de même.

Leurs visages se caressaient au rythme des mouvements de va et vient de leurs lèvres qui jouaient l'une avec l'autre. Leurs yeux fermés leur faisaient ressentir toute une panoplie de sensations qu'elles avaient attendues pendant si longtemps. Lightning cru atteindre l'effervescence quand elle glissa ses mains dans le sari de Fang et que celle-ci, sans même réaliser ni contrôler sa réaction, gémit son prénom.

- Light…

Ce mot susurré à l'intérieur même de sa bouche comme un souffle qu'elles avaient partagé, la fit frissonner. Dieu qu'elle la désirait…

[…]

Lightning soupira mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée, en jetant un regard aux deux yeux de jade qui l'observaient comme s'ils allaient la dévorer sur place. Certes, c'était loin d'être désagréable - c'était même plutôt le contraire - mais il fallait qu'elle arrête de la regarder comme ça. Cela la perturbait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le reconnaître.

- Fang… grogna-t-elle.

- Oui, Sunshine ?

- Je vais prendre une douche, quand je reviendrais, tu m'expliqueras ce qui s'est passé avec Noctis…

- Oh, je pense que l'on va en discuter avant que tu ne sois revenue dans cette pièce, fit-elle malicieusement.

- Hein ?...

- Rien rien ! Va prendre ta douche, termina-t-elle dans un clin d'oeil.

Lightning haussa légèrement un sourcil en se demandant s'il fallait craindre ou non le ton moqueur et sournois de la brune. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait une idée en tête. Une _mauvaise_ idée même… Surtout à la vue de son sourire un peu trop éclatant pour l'air innocent qu'elle tentait d'afficher.

- Tch…

Avant de sortir de la pièce et se diriger vers les escaliers, elle s'approcha une dernière fois de Fang qui lui retournait un air surpris.

- Quoi ? Tu en redemandes ? Ricana-t-elle.

- Tiens toi tranquille deux secondes et arrête de dire des conneries, Fang… soupira-t-elle en réponse.

Elle approcha sa main droite de l'épaule tatouée de la jeune femme à la peau mate et libéra un peu de sa magie pour soigner la griffure sanguinolente que lui avait infligée Noctis. Elle en profita également pour lui rendre l'énergie que les tasers et les coups précédemment reçus lui avaient volée.

Fang ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, se laissant envahir par la douce sensation de réconfort que lui prodiguait la maîtresse d'Odin. Ses muscles endoloris se décontractaient, sa tête qui avait heurté le meuble cessa de bourdonner tandis qu'un calme à tout épreuve la saisissait. Loin de n'être qu'une tête brûlée en combat, son sergent préféré était aussi un très bon soigneur.

- Merci, Light.

- Hun. Pas d'quoi…

Et sans ajouter un mot, elle se détourna pour grimper les escaliers, fuyant son regard. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cette pièce avant de lui céder à nouveau. Durant tout leur échange, Fang l'avait fixé comme si elle était l'unique personne à ses yeux… L'unique personne importante dans sa vie… C'était perturbant… très très perturbant même. Lightning n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments ou de faire le premier pas vers quelqu'un, et ça, la Pulsian l'avait très bien compris vu qu'elle venait sans cesse la chercher. Le pire… c'est que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses sentait qu'elle en redemandait, qu'elle en attendait même plus encore. Elle voulait que Fang la touche, que Fang la caresse et l'embrasse… que Fang ne regarde qu'elle comme elle venait de le faire. Tout en entrant dans la salle de bain, elle porta une main à son front. Elle déraillait… elle devait avoir de la fièvre vu la température anormale de son corps en cet instant. Elle avait chaud comme s'il faisait quarante degrés dehors.

Poussant la porte, elle se regarda un instant dans le long miroir mural qui lui faisait face. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte lui fit remarquer qu'elle inspirait de manière répétée en réponse à son cœur qui s'emballait. Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Fermant les yeux, elle inspira profondément, puis après avoir bloquée sa respiration, expira lentement. Elle recommença à plusieurs reprises. La maîtresse de Bahamut avait une très mauvaise influence sur son rythme cardiaque et sur le visage de glace qu'elle essayait généralement de conserver. Mais au fond… était-ce réellement mauvais ?

Elle n'était plus avec Noctis, ça c'était sûr et certain. Elle n'avait donc plus à s'en vouloir ou à culpabiliser… Et, il fallait qu'elle arrête de se voiler la face, le désir qu'elle voyait dans les yeux d'émeraude de Fang en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. Après, il se posait tout de même le problème qu'elles soient deux femmes… Dans l'armée les relations homosexuelles étaient mal-vues. Pour ne pas dire, pas acceptées. Ils suivaient la règle de « Don't ask, don't tell » qui signifie 'Ne demandez pas, n'en parlez pas'… En clair, tant que personne ne le savait, c'était toléré, mais si cela venait à éclater au grand jour, c'était la fin de sa carrière. Elle poussa un profond soupir de lassitude… Tout cela la fatiguait. Elle avait de la chance de n'avoir pas été renvoyé tout à l'heure déjà quand elle avait fait du chantage à Noctis. Certes, elle savait qu'il accepterait son marché, il était gagnant de toute manière, mais quand même…

Elle se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Son corps était au moins autant en ébullition que son cerveau qui était rempli de pensées diverses et opposées. Elle réfléchissait trop. Elle tourna le robinet d'eau chaude, couplant le jet avec un filet d'eau froide pour atteindre la bonne température avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser l'eau dénouer ses muscles tendus à craquer. Le liquide transparent tombait en cascade sur sa tête penchée en avant, lui faisant momentanément oublier la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Pourtant la sensation de chaleur qui inondait son corps dénudé, ramenait ses pensées sur une certaine jeune femme à la peau mate qui avait laissé ses mains se balader à plusieurs endroits. Elle rougit en se donnant une gifle mentale. L'eau chaude lui faisait tourner la tête…

Mais elle ne croyait pas si bien dire en vérité. Isolée du monde et du moindre bruit extérieur à cause de l'eau qui couvrait et étouffait les sons, elle n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle n'entendit pas non plus les vêtements de la personne qui venait d'entrer glisser au sol. Elle ne se rendit compte avec stupeur de sa présence qu'au moment où la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrait et qu'une peau de couleur foncée venait la rejoindre pour se glisser avec elle sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Réagissant par réflexe, elle voulut dissimuler sa nudité, mais pas assez vite pour prendre la Pulsian de vitesse. Celle-ci utilisa son bras pour plaquer la jeune femme aux cheveux roses contre le mur en marbre et l'immobiliser pour lui voler ses lèvres de force. Lightning, tenant toujours le pommeau de douche d'une main, sentit l'eau couler sur leurs deux visages collés l'un à l'autre. Le liquide s'infiltrait par moment dans leurs bouches les obligeant à se séparer pour respirer. Fang serra son corps contre celui de sa partenaire tout en embrassant sa gorge découverte et en descendant vers sa clavicule. Elle profita également d'avoir une main libre pour détourer avec passion le corps de sa belle et laisser ses doigts descendre le long de ses hanches.

- Fang…

La brune ramena son visage à hauteur de celui de Lightning, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que la maîtresse d'Odin combla à nouveau les centimètres entre leurs lèvres en mordant avec avidité et impatience la chair sucrée et humide de la bouche de la jeune guerrière. Celle-ci sourit tout contre les lèvres de son soldat.

- J'en ai envie depuis tellement longtemps…

- Alors… arrête de parler, souffla-t-elle.

Cela ravit Fang qui l'embrassa de plus belle, leurs corps glissant sensuellement l'un contre à l'autre à l'aide de l'eau chaude qui les arrosait et augmentait leur désir de proximité.

- Light ?

- Hun ?

- Tu sais que tu vas réaliser mon fantasme ? Fit Fang en mordant son oreille jusqu'à lui faire serrer les mâchoires.

- Ah…

- J'ai toujours voulu faire ça, avec toi… dans une douche.

Lightning rougit sensiblement alors qu'elle libérait ses mains pour inverser leurs positions. D'un geste expert qui la surprit elle-même, elle fixa le pommeau de douche à l'accroche au dessus de leurs têtes et saisit le visage de Fang entre ses mains pour l'embrasser en menant la danse. C'était elle qui dominait. Hors de question d'être celle qui se faisait sans arrêt embrasser.

La maîtresse de Bahamut de son côté, avait descendu ses deux mains bronzées le long des hanches de son amante pour les glisser au niveau du bas de ses reins et l'attirer à elle. Leurs deux corps entièrement effeuillés se découvraient pour la première fois avec délice, leur procurant d'intenses frissons et les électrisant. Fang força sur sa langue pour essayer de reprendre le dessus, mais Lightning se défendait tout aussi bien. La chaleur de l'eau mêlée à leurs ébats mutuellement étouffés produisait de la buée et rendait les murs glissants. Ce fut d'ailleurs, à cause de cette dernière qui s'était déposée sur le marbre que Lightning qui avait posé une main sur le mur pour conserver son équilibre, eut la désagréable surprise de sentir sa prise lui échapper alors que Fang la rattrapait pour la faire revenir contre elle.

- Où tu vas comme ça, Sunshine ? Je suis là, ricana-t-elle contre ses lèvres en l'embrassant avec ferveur.

Lightning glissa ses mains dans le dos fin et musclé de sa partenaire tout en inspirant par le biais du souffle de celle-ci. Leur jeu dura un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que Fang attrape le gel pour le corps, et avec un sourire malicieux lui fasse comprendre qu'elle allait s'occuper d'elle jusqu'au bout. La maîtresse d'Odin secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec un petit air amusé. Irrécupérable…

La brune fit couler le produit dans ses mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre pour le réchauffer avant d'enlacer la jeune femme aux cheveux roses tout en caressant sensuellement sa peau. Elle profita évidemment du moment où ses mains atteignirent sa poitrine avec un sourire mesquin tandis que ses lèvres qui s'étaient posaient à la base de sa nuque, mordait avec envie son muscle tendu. Cette dernière soupira de satisfaction en agrippant les cheveux bruns de Fang. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent à nouveau tandis que la chasseuse descendait sa main vers l'entre-jambe de sa partenaire. Elle se tendit instinctivement et la Pulsian le sentit.

- Tu veux que je m'arrête ? Fit-elle en la regardant au fond de ses yeux azur.

- Je… (elle marqua un temps d'arrêt) … Non.

Fang l'embrassa tendrement avant de frotter sa joue contre celle de son soldat.

- Je ne te ferai aucun mal…

- Je sais…

La brune sourit en lui soufflant à l'oreille « Je t'aime, Light. Depuis toujours. »

[…]

Lightning se réveilla automatiquement vers les coups de six heures du matin. Parfaitement réveillée malgré le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait pu s'accorder à cause d'une certaine personne actuellement dans ses bras, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser un regard tendre sur le corps endormi accroché à sa taille. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser la situation et s'était retrouvée sans réponse face à la déclaration de Fang sous la douche quelques heures plus tôt, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était spéciale. Bien plus que n'importe qui. Approchant doucement sa main, elle effleura du bout des doigts son tatouage tribal signe de son appartenance à un groupe de chasseurs d'Oerba. Sans quelle sache vraiment pourquoi, elle appréciait ce côté sauvage et rebelle de la jeune femme à la peau mate.

Ce côté intouchable et inaccessible. Elle faisait tourner la tête de tout le monde, jouait avec eux mais gardait toujours une certaine distance… et pourtant, elle s'était accrochée à elle. Lightning n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir droit à ce privilège. D'avoir droit à ce visage rayonnant le matin dans son lit… rien que pour elle. Fang la tenait par la taille et dormait paisiblement, ses beaux cheveux de jais s'éparpillant à la fois sur le ventre du sergent et sur le matelas.

La jeune guerrière de Pulse, maîtresse de Bahamut, chasseuse provenant d'un passé lointain, dans le fin-fond du village désertique d'Oerba l'avait choisi. Elle lui appartenait corps et âme. Cette révélation lui donnait un sentiment étrange de bien-être et de fierté.

Lightning se pencha et effleura sa joue du bout des lèvres avant de s'extirper de son étreinte pour aller s'habiller et retourner à la caserne militaire pour une nouvelle journée. Elle ne pouvait pas se porter pâle après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle affronterait Noctis et ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle se sentait prête. Elle se battait autant pour sa fierté que pour celle de Fang. Et malgré tout, le grand brun restait son supérieur, à qui elle devait le respect… et même si elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'il avait fait, il restait quelqu'un de cher… quelqu'un à qui elle tenait. Ils avaient partagé beaucoup de choses, et c'était un ami. Un ami qui avait dérapé par jalousie et par égocentrisme, mais un ami quand même. Qu'importe comment il la verrait aujourd'hui, pour elle, il restait le Lieutenant Chef Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Ce fut donc avec le calme et le sang-froid qui la caractérisait si bien qu'une heure plus tard, elle franchit les portes automatiques du hall du quartier général. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas encore grand monde à la caserne. Deux ou trois gardes en faction faisaient leur ronde, arme au poing, en silence. Etant l'un des officiers en charge de l'ouverture des programmes et des dossiers, elle arrivait toujours tôt pour donner les directives sur les tableaux d'affichages des différentes unités. En général, son propre programme l'attendait sur son bureau accompagné des dossiers à traiter avant la fin de la journée. Effleurant instinctivement son pistolame du bout des doigts tout en marchant vers son office, elle songea que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas affronté quelqu'un à sa hauteur. Les combats lui manquaient un peu au fond…

Elle poussa la porte de son espace privé et contourna son bureau pour s'asseoir sur sa chaise en cuir. Posant naturellement son regard sur ce qui se tenait devant ses yeux, elle avisa son badge qu'elle cherchait depuis deux jours, posé sur une feuille de papier pliée en deux, surmontée d'une écriture légèrement arrondie et pourtant tout en finesse. « _Pour Lightning_ ».

Elle déplia le morceau de papier blanc et parcourut le message des yeux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de comprendre de qui il provenait… Du Fang tout craché. Voilà qui expliquait sa venue au quartier général de la Garde Civile et recollait les morceaux quand à son altercation avec Noctis. Elle soupira profondément. Elle espérait que cette histoire était belle et bien terminée.

Baissant les yeux, elle remarqua que son ordinateur était en veille à la vue du petit voyant orange qui clignotait faiblement à intervalles réguliers. Elle appuya sur une touche du clavier faisant apparaître ce qui aurait dû être son fond d'écran, mais qui laissa place à une photo de Fang qui lui tirait la langue. L'image avait été modifiée de sorte qu'une bulle comme dans les bandes-dessinées soit pointée sur la tête de la brune qui disait « Surprise Sunshine ! ». Lightning porta une main à son front en esquissant un sourire désabusé et pourtant légèrement amusé. Dans quoi elle s'embarquait en débutant une relation avec elle ?...

[…]

Quatre mois plus tard :

Lightning remonta sa fermeture éclair, ses doigts tremblant légèrement. Fang, assise sur le canapé de leur salon le remarqua immédiatement et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Se levant lentement, elle rejoignit son soldat qui ne cessait de faire des allés et retours entre la chambre et le salon. La brune lui prit doucement les mains avant de les écarter pour s'occuper d'arranger la tenue de sa partenaire.

- Ne stresse pas comme ça, Sunshine. Ca va bien se passer.

Lightning se laissa faire en silence pendant que Fang finissait d'ajuster son uniforme militaire. Elle épingla en suivant ses différentes médailles avec application. La brune sentait l'agitation de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses pâle rien qu'à sa façon de serrer sa mâchoire et de se tenir droite. Elle esquissa un petit sourire avant de lui voler un doux baiser pour la calmer.

- Tu es parfaite, souffla-t-elle dans un sourire tout contre ses lèvres.

- Merci…

- Quand tu rentreras ce soir, tu ne seras plus mon petit sergent mais le nouveau lieutenant de Bodhum, rit-elle.

- Hun.

- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi avant que tu partes.

La maîtresse d'Odin haussa un sourcil interrogateur en fixant les deux perles émeraude qui lui faisaient face. Fang pour toute réponse détacha un de ses colliers surmontés d'un quartz violet taillé en forme de croc pour aller l'attacher autour du cou de Lightning.

- Comme je ne pourrai pas t'approcher durant toute la cérémonie, ceci est la preuve que je serrai avec toi tout le temps.

Elle glissa le collier à l'intérieur de l'uniforme de sa partenaire qui ne savait pas quoi dire, touchée.

- Fang.

L'intéressée posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

- Ne me remercie pas, rend moi fière, soldat, sourit-elle. Je t'observerai depuis le public avec Serah et Snow.

Lightning se pencha et embrassa la jeune femme à la peau mate durant de longues secondes comme si elle puisait sa force et son courage dans cet échange.

- Merci, répéta-t-elle finalement en se retirant.

- C'est ça ouais, allez dépêche toi d'y aller, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je te retirerai cet uniforme pour fêter ton évolution de grade, fit-elle dans un regard sournois.

- Tch… On reparlera plus tard de qui déshabille l'autre.

- Oh oh ! Ca me tarde alors, Sunshine !

Lightning secoua la tête de droite à gauche en dissimulant à peine l'ombre de sourire qui étirait la commissure de ses lèvres. Fang était loin de la personne idéale à laquelle on rêvait quand on imaginait sa vie future et bien rangée. Elle était imprévisible et…. Exotique.

_You're_ _the core of my addiction…_

_The heart of my obsession._

_THE END._

* * *

**Ayééé! On est arrivé au bout !****  
****Je l'ai vraiment écrit d'une traite pour me le sortir de la tête. Sinon j'étais incapable de dormir xD****  
****A tous ceux qui me lisent, je vous dit un grand merci. Vous êtes ma plus grande motivation ! ****PS : Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas bien l'anglais "Blow me up" est ici exprimé dans son sens le moins pervers qui est "Fais moi perdre pied", en référence au début de l'histoire ! Voilà~****  
****AlexK.**


End file.
